Hybrid's Moon
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson is a hybrid with a cold guarded heart but one day when his brother Elijah tries to take a bite of a some girl he doesn't know why but he quickly defends her without even thinking. She is afraid of him when she touches him in his wolf form his vampire side is screaming mate while his wolf side imprints on her. Will this girl melt his frozen heart KlausxBella K/B!
1. Chapter 1 Not So Bad Breakup

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 1. A Not So Sad Breakup

A/N: Hey yep I had inspiration again here is another Twilight & Vampire Diaries Fic lol...Please don't hurt me I am going to finish the other stories promise!

Disclaimer: I am the owner of Twilight & Vampire Diaries? My Answer: No, but I do make the stories awsome.

Warning: It's rated M for a reason in later chapters. :)

Bella's POV

I had been thinking all morning about the letter I had been sent by my brother Jackson in Mystic Falls. Telling me that he needed to talk with me in person.

I decided that I would tell Edward about this when I met him in the forest this afternoon. The hard part was that he couldn't come with me therefore he might actually insist I stay in Forks.

As I met Edward out on my front porch he was looking at me strangely almost very detached like. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I shrugged it off mentally. We walked in silence which was nothing new we weren't ever very talkative with eachother that just how our realationship is.

Suddenly halfway into the forest he turned to me "Bella...we are leaving again. I didn't quite understand at first did he know about my brother already.

"Um Edward-." He cut me off. "Look I've realized since Jasper tried to attack that keeping a human around isn't a good idea. And we need a change people are going to start questioning why we aren't aging."

It was then I realized he was breaking up with me and strangely I felt no loss over this, and this allowed me to be able to go see my brother in Mystic Falls.

I tilted my head at him and smirked. "Well I think this is the best timing ever... I need to some relocating myself actually." Edward looked very shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled. "I have to make a road trip myself is basicaly what I am saying." He study me for a moment.

"Aren't you upset..?" I thought of the best possible answer I could give him. "Honestly I have to say I'm not suprised, and well I will miss you and your family. But like you said it's time to move on."

He nodded his head looking at me as if he didn't know who I was. "You will tell them I said goodbye even Rosealie." I really did love all of them. I also just realized I was never in love with Edward.

Well better late than never I suppose. "Of course, Bella... I hope you find what your looking for where ever you are headed. Please keep safe."

I sighed and smiled at him. "I will try, but the magnet for danger will always work against me." He could tell I was teasing and he chuckled.

He was studying me again trying to read what I was thinking as always. "Go ahead, I know you want to ask me a question Edward I recognize that face." He smiled.

"You were always good at reading my curiousity. May I ask what you are going on this said road trip for?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"My older brother Jackson would like to talk with me." His eyes went so wide I thought they would fall out of his skull. "You have siblings?"

I rested my back against a tree. "Just one and I haven't seen him since I was seven." Now Edward's curiousity was peaked. "You never told me why?"

I decided to go with honesty. "I never thought I would ever see him again." His eyes were downcast before his next question. "Why?" I looked anywhere but at him.

"Because we are not completely related were half-siblings. Different fathers." I explained further, Edward next question shocked me. "Can we talk about this at my house so the family can hear it?"

I thought about it and decided why the hell not. "Sure..."

Edward's POV

She kept suprising me today and my curiousity was getting the better of me. Especially when she didn't get upset over me ending it with her.

Then I thought more deeply into it we were more like close friends than lovers really. She seemed to realize this too. I also knew that when I met my true mate none of this would be fair to her to keep her thinking we would be together as lovers forever.

"So Renee had a child with someone else how many years before you?" Bella looked in deep thought as we made our way to my soon to be old home.

"Two years before she ever met Charlie. Jackson's dad got custody of him and well I didn't meet until I was at least seven." I looked at her for a few moments.

I honestly did not know that her past was more painful than she had described before. "Why didn't you tell me about him."

"It's like I told you before I had no idea I would ever see him again." So she didn't want false hopes. As we entered the house Alice gave me a look that she already knew. "What is she doing here?"

My sister Rose was always so vile to Bella, I was suprised to see Bella roll her eyes in boredom it was like meeting a whole other Bella.

"Rose knock it off Bella has something I asked her to discuss with me while you all are here. So tell me about when you first met Jackson." I saw Bella's face soften for a moment, then turn a bit sad.

"My mother had as you know taken me away from Charlie just about when I turned five, well one day we showed up infront of blue house it was beautiful more than her or I had ever had."

I nodded for her to continue, now my whole family was with us all listening with thier eyes on Bella. "She knocked on the door and a man opened it, he looked suprised to see her and very unhappy to see that I was with her."

"He had brown hair but very deep green eyes. And then when a little boy that looked exactly like him stepped out my mother burst into tears with a smile on her face."

 _"Edward..."_ I glanced at Jasper letting him know I could hear him and he countinued. _"She really is wrecked inside over that memory do you think I should...?"_ I nodded I didn't want Bella to be so upset.

"Jasper stop it I want to feel that memory." Bella warned him without even looking away from me. "But-" She cut him off. "Japser this is really personal for just listen." Her tone was almost pleading.

"Anyway, my mother you know how she is with things not subtle and doesn't know when the time is right. She just shouted Bella meet your big brother!"

"I was shocked to say the least but also was excited because I had always wanted a sibling. Renee didn't even know his name. His father started glaring at us."

"My older brother started studying sometimes like you yourself. He started smiling at me as well... but that was all brought to an adrupt end as our mother and his father started fighting. His father shouted about how Renee would never know Jackson. And he pulled him inside the house and away from us."

"I haven't seen him since...but two days ago I recieved a letter from him asking me come visit with him. That is why I am not upset that you are leaving. Besides I've realized some things."

I smiled at her her story was one of excitement of finding someone you have always wished for and heartbreaking because she was separated from her own brother.

Esme looked pained for her, Carlisle looked as if he understood this completely, Alice looked like she would cry if she could, Jasper was feeling her pain, Emmett just looked shocked all to hell, and Rosealie's jaw had dropped.

"I thought about it and I've made a decision. Bella I'm not going to cut all ties with you...if you need me please call me I will always answer."

I decided that we should remain close friends, Alice seemed to sigh in relief she thought I would go with my original decision to leave Bella and never bother her again.

"We all will be there for you if you should so call us Bella." Carlisle was happy he would still be able to see Bella as and Esme was positively beaming.

"Thank you I appreciate it, and if I need to I will call you or just to say hello...I hope you will do so yourself." The Bella I was looking at right now seemed much wiser than she did a day ago. I just nodded my head and she left.

"She will return home safely." Alice assuring me that Bella would be okay.

Jackson's POV (In this story he will already know about the paranormal beings in Mystic Falls.)

I was nervous my little sister had texted about two hours ago to let me know she was almost here. She had my cell number that I included in my letter to her.

She seemed afraid to hear my voice I was of course afraid to hear hers as well. We were both afraid one of us would reject the other. I knew she just as I could not take that blow to our hearts.

I heard a knock at my door and went hoping it was her when I answered it I was dissapointed to see it was only my two freinds Damon Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson.

Although they both didn't like eachother we had been friends since I had healed the girl Damon was in love with and Niklaus' sister. I had asked them over to talk.

"So Jack what did you need?" Damon seemed bored but I didn't care I needed to ask this favour so I just blurted it all out. "My little sister is coming here as I asked her to in a letter I sent three days ago. I haven't seen her in twelve years, but I need to meet and see if she wants to be apart of my life."

"I need you two to protect her while she is here...please?!" They both stood there wide eyed at me looked at eachother and then looked back at me.

"Jack you never mentioned having a sibling." It was Niklaus who was sound very puzzled now. "I know but I didn't think we would ever see eachother again my dad refused to let me see her."

"How come your dad wouldn't let you see your own damn sister if she is his daughter too?" Damon looked like his mind was spinning in circles. "Thats just it her and I have the same mother but different fathers."

Now they looked curious as they sat down and I poured them each some whiskey. "My dad always kept me on a tight leash before he died you both know that, well everytime I mentioned my sister he would throw a fucking fit."

"Whats her name?" Klaus asked and I pursed my lips. "I don't know that yet. I only knew her father's name when I sent that letter." Klaus seemed deep in thought.

"So your dad kept you from your little sister, whats her life been like?" I thought about this for a moment and was and it hit me like a punch to the gut. Had my sister's life been kind to her these years apart from me?

I shook my head and Damon whistled because he understood that I hadn't a clue. Klaus pursed his lips I could see this all upset him because family was very important to him.

I was getting upset myself so I decided to distract myselft by finally getting my mail out of my mailbox. When I reached in there was a letter adressed to me from some name Alice Cullen.

I opened it was shocked at what I was reading. _Dear Jackson, my name is Alice Cullen I am your little sisters bestfriend, I know this is shocking to hear from me but I can see things before they happen and I saw that you would read this if I sent it so here it goes. Your little sister is a very brave, kindhearted, non-judgemental, and beautiful young woman inside and out. I love her as if she were my own sibling. I thought maybe you wanted to know whom you were meeting. Your sister is someone who is very selfless and insecure it is actually quite frustrating sometimes, she is shy, brilliant, funny, and sometimes infuriatingly stubborn. My family and I we love her as if she were a Cullen herself. Don't be scared of rejection please...because I know that is her fear too. When you meet her you will understand all the things I am telling you about her. Oh and your little sister's name is Isabella Marie Swan. She loves you and you don't even know it yet. One day you will meet my family and I aswell. - Alice Cullen. P.S. Burn this letter after you and your friends have read it._

Damon and Klaus read it and they sniffed the paper and were shocked. "She been hanging around Cold Ones..." Damon seemed very interested now.

"Your sister seems to have gained a covens love but how?" Klaus was very curious himself now. I was just as curious my sister could hang with paranormals as easily as I could wow.

"Isabella seems very accepting of people being different, well now we don't have to hide from her." Klaus glared at Damon now.

"Speak for yourself I would appreciate if you kept my being a hybrid a secret please!" It was demand to us both and we didn't refuse.

Damon thought it was pretty funny though. I saw as she pulled up to my driveway She was driving a beatdown truck. As she got out she looked a little nervous.

Damon whistled as he caught sight of her. Klaus just seemed to study her movements but then ran out the back door and Damon stayed.

"I would like to meet your sexy sister." I rolled my eyes.

Damon's POV

I wonder if Jack's sister would let me bend her over have my way with her for at least a few hours. Then I caught a shocking scent this girl was a virgin.

How this was possible I hadn't a clue I wondered if she swung the other way and would allow me to watch if so... I purred at the thought.

I also noticed she looked at this house with eyes of fear, worry, and then acceptance I understood now she was thinking if he rejected her then she wouldn't fight it.

This was upsetting to me because if she could make cold ones love her and they were a hard vampire species to make have a change of heart, if she could manage that then she was probably a very fascinating person.

I felt bad for Jack too he was still scared even after reading that letter. They were both between a rock and a hardplace. It reminded me of how I used to feel for my little brother Stefan before Katherine...

I sighed deeply for a moment this was fucking heartbreaking to watch two people who wanted to finaly love eachother as siblings do freeze in fear of not being accepted. So I stepped in I walked toward the door and opened the door and smiled at her.

"I'm really sorry I..I must have the wrong house. I'll go." I realized she thought she had been led a false trail and I felt like a major asshole.

I immedietly waved away her apology. "Your Jackson's sister?" Asking what I already knew. I could tell she was so scared over this moment she brought out protective instincs easily in me.

I wanted to be someone she could come to which was new I guess this is how she made freinds with the Cold Ones. She looked like she could easily break.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan you must be a friend of my brother." She looked like she really wanted to run and hide. I nodded letting her know she could trust me.

I sensed Jackson walk out Bella seemed even more frightened now goddamned this was hard to watch. "Hi..." She seemed like she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Hey, so your name is actually Bella..I'm glad I finaly know the sister I met all those years ago." She smiled and it was nice to see instead of fear and saddness.

"I still can't believe I'm looking at you..." She seemed to be waiting for something as she looked toward the house. "He died two years ago." Jack already understood her.

She glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry for your loss." She seemed like she was didn't really mean which means that his dad treated her badly when they first met.

"It was more like I got a sense of freedom when he died so..." She nodded. "This is akward do you know what we are supposed to do now." Jack's eyebrows rose and pursed his lip.

"You look so much like mom right now." She laughed a little it was nice to hear. "Really what is our mother like?" I wanted to know Bella's reply as well.

"Well she is more childlike than anyone you will ever meet. She is carefree and much to my amazement for someone who had two children neglective without realizing it."

So her mother couldn't take care of her just like Jack's father couldn't take care of him. "My dad was the same, sometimes people just don't know when adding children to the mix is a bad idea."

She nodded. "So Bella where are you staying while you are here?" I asked polietly and curiously at the same time. "I was going to stay at a hotel I didn't want to impose on my brother."

"Why don't you stay at my cabin near the lake? I'm not staying there right now and probably won't be for some time to come." She consider it for a moment "Thank you um...your name I'm sorry I didn't catch it before."

I smiled at her. "Damon Salvatore..nice to meet you." "You too. Your name sounds Italian." she stated politely. "Correct." Jack probably didn't understand why I was being so polite with her.

The thing was if she was as accepting as that Alice woman mentioned I wanted someone in my life that was like that. I didn't want to scare her away. It was decided I wanted to befriend this human woman.

_Author's extra note: No Damon and her will not be a couple in this story you will have to see who ends up with Bella.


	2. Chapter 2 A Rare Event Of Fate

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 2. A Rare Event Of Fate

A/N: Hey everybody glad you like this I saw some fics about these two and couldn't help myself and I have decided that Damon and Bella will become like sibs. : P

Disclaimer: No I do not own any Twilight or Vampire Diaries why because life is unfair like that and the owners don't know how to freakin share lol.

Warning: This story will be rated M for later chapters and well there is always Damon around so...

 **Klaus' POV**

I left Damon and Jackson to figure out what to do with that Isbella girl. I had texted Jackson letting him know that I would protect his little sister.

He wouldn't stop thanking I was glad he appreciated my help, but this was getting annoying. I sighed looking foward to going home shifting into my wolf form and hunting for a few days. Maybe I could find some lovely prey this evening. That put a smirk on my face.

I thought back to how nervous Jackson was about meeting this Isabella girl. Perhaps when they first met she had made a very positive impact on him.

Maybe she was the one good thing in his childhood even if it was a only short meeting. I was happy for Jackson, if so I myself knew how important your siblings were.

My mother however was a different story and I never once regreted killing her for that damn curse she placed on my siblings and I. Thank god the Gilbert girl was able to break it.

I had loathed the fact that the curse prevented me from taking my wolf form. I still seethed now even though it wasn't like that anymore.

I sighed knowing that it was all over was a relief to say the least. "Hanging around Jackson and Damon again?" Kol never did understand this.

"He did save our sister and he requested protection for someone close to him." I informed him and a warning all in one. He nodded his head in aknowlegement saying silently he understood.

"May I ask who is so important to Jackson Redway?" He was curious but also sarcastic at the same time if someone could be it was Kol.

"His younger sister, they were separated from eachother for quite a long time." Kol seem to lose his sarcastic demeamor over these words.

"I see..." With that he walked away, this was bringing back memories of us being separated from one another. I sighed and devested myself of my clothing and went into my form and started hunting.

 **Bella's POV**

As I sat with my big brother Jackson and his friend Damon I thought about how I was so fucking scared to see him for the first time.

I just remember thinking _:Dear god please let this go well.:_ Then Damon walked out and I thought I had the wrong house. I was pretty upset, when Damon asked if I was Jackson's sister I was elated.

Talking with Jackson was akward at first, but now we had settled into a comfortable about our separate live from each other. Damon's next question caught me off gaurd a bit.

"Bella you never did mention your father. What is he like?" Curiousity colored his tone. I thought about this for only a moment before answering.

"Well Charlie and I alot alike actually, we are both quite, uncomfortable being the center of attention, and like a quiet evening."

He looked at me smiled and raised an eyebrow before his next words. "Thats not exactly what I meant. What I mean to ask is what was it like being raised by him when your mother was being neglective as you've said."

It was my turn to smile at this question. "Well you see after I turned about five I was taken away from Charlie for ten years. I really get to know him until I turned fifteen."

Damon looked shocked and forehead scrunched almost as if he seemed upset on my account. "Is your father kind to you?" Damon looked very interested in hearing what I would say to this question.

I cleared my throat and looked at down at the table. "I know this sounds really fucked up of me to say... but I actually care more for Charlie then I do Renee."

He crossed his legs across from me where he sat thought about this answer and asked another question. "Why do you call your parents by their first names?"

I rolled my eyes at the reason. "My mother asked me not to call her mom when men would approach her she said it wasn't attractive to them and that it made her feel old."

Damon's eyes went wide now and nostrils flared. "Your mother is a real piece of work." Then Jackson cut in asking some thing that Charlie had asked when I was younger.

"Did anything ever happen with one of the guys she was dating?" I pursed my lips I figured I would tell him eventually. "Yes, but for right now I would like to not talk about that please." I said this all with dettactment in my tone.

Jackson paled and Damon's jaw clenched. "Does Renee know?" I glance over the couch this was touchy subject. "She still thinks that I was lying that day." After I said this they both looked almost murderous.

I decided to change the subject. "Charlie is coming to see me next week to see if I'm doing alright. Would you like to meet him?" This made my brother pause.

"He isn't mad at me for wanting to apart of your life right?" I shook my head at his silly question. "Not at all as a matter of fact when I told you wanted to meet he was really excited for me, and encouraged me to come see you."

We heard someones cell ring and discovered it was Damon's. "Hello. Yeah. Okay Elena I have to help some one move into my cabin down by the lake first. I will tell you later okay." He hung up without even saying goodbye.

"Bella why don't you follow my car with your truck back to the cabin and I'll help get settled in?" I looked at Jackson we were reluctant to be separated now that we had met again.

"Well Bella I am most definetly going to be visiting you and I hope I'm welcome." I laughed and was saddened that he thought he would be welcome where I was.

"Jackson please come see me as often as you would like and bring your friends please. Damon is quite lovely company." My brother rolled his eyes so I had to ask. "Did I say some thing wrong?"

My brother shook his head and Damon was smiling widely. "No, his ego just got a big ass boost is all." I couldn't help it I started laughing.

"Well he is nice person Jackson, and besides I'm not flirting for one I'm sure he's taken and two I just got out of relationship." Damon looked ever curious now so did Jackson.

"Please don't tell you broke up because you were coming to see me." My looked guilty and just rolled my eyes and smiled. "No, we realized we didn't really in love with each other, and we are better off as best friends. Which reminds me I have to call Jake later talk him into visiting shouldn't be too hard."

After that excused myself from the conversation and went out on the porch to call Jake.

 **Damon's POV**

"She's a very lovely person like that Alice woman said she would be. Fucking hot too." Jackson glared at me and I chuckled. Her story life was was not so lovely though.

Honestly what mother takes thier child away from at least one parent that isn't neglective. Then Bella and Jackson met and suffered the conquences of being separated.

I can't believe her mother that Renee would actually insist on Bella calling her by her first name so she could pick up men. The icing on the horrible cake was that Bella had been hurt in some way by one of these men.

Dear god when she told us that Renee didn't believe her about it when she told her I wanted to fucking rip the woman's throat out. If my mother were still alive she would be hunting Renee down right now.

I realized something at the thought of my mother, Bella reminded me of her in her ways of her shyness, kindness, and oblivousness to her beauty.

It was no wonder I instantly liked her. "Hey Jackson I just want you to what ever and when ever Bella needs I will help her. She has my protection here as well."

Jackson's green eyes lit up happily. "Thanks Damon now that I have you and Klaus watching over her I won't have to worry about a thing."

I was happy and suprised that Klaus was going to protect her. Now that the original was helping we could definetly keep Bella safe. "I wonder what ex-boyfriend is like?" Jackson had a thing about wondering aloud.

I got up from my seat and saw that Bella was walking in and decided we should probably head out. "Ready to go Bella?" She nodded and we walked out of the house.

 **(About 30 minutes later.)**

As we drove up to the cabin's front yard and got out of our vehichles, I looked over and saw that Bella was looking at my cabin with approval.

Usually people asked why I lived here or judged it not her though. She walked up to the door with me and when I opened it she didn't hesitate to walk in at all.

That made me happy she really liked the place. "It's lovely Damon I don't know how stay away from it for so long." I smiled, because she was correct I loved it here and it was hard me to stay away.

"It is pretty fucking hard some times, but people are very judgmental about anything I do." She looked at me for a moment. "Damon promise me you'll visit me." I was literaly shocked.

"Why?" I had to know. "Well I would like to have you as company again and if you ever just need a break from town just come here and hangout. It is your cabin afterall."

"I promise Bella." And with that we started getting her settled in.

 **Elijah's POV**

Mystic Grill was a wonderful place to pick up a potential fuck, prey, or both. I was getting rather bored though the "food" or humans here were not attracting my thirst like I had hoped they would.

I could hear the door being opened and feel the air from the outside whoosh in, and thats when the most delicous scent I have ever had the pleasuring of scenting wafted over to me.

My mouth was watering if wasn't careful I might drool on myself. I looked over to see where this delightful scent was coming from.

The source was a petite young woman she had beautiful long brown hair with hint of red in it. Her eyes were very brown they had an earthy red tint to them as well.

Pale skin and slim body and curves in all those wonderful places. Hmmm... her underneath me as I drank from her... Yep! that is what I'm doing tonight.

As she ordered food I walked up next to her and took a seat... funny thing though she didn't even notice that I did all this. So an oblivous human... interesting.

"Hello, lovely." She didn't look I wondered why she was being so rude and tried again. "Hello, brown eyes." Thats when she looked at me.

I realized then she didn't think I was talking to her when I called her lovely. Insecure well thats new for someone who looks like her. "Um, hey." Her tone said that she hadn't a clue why I speaking to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She glanced over at me with suspicion in her eyes... so the girl was not daft at all. "No, thank you." She politely but firmly declined my offer.

I would have to compel my food tonight it seemed. "You want to tell me yes about the drink and coming home with me tonight." What happened next shocked to hell and back.

She laughed and then looked very pissed off. "Look I said no and meant it." I just stared at her for a moment, she wasn't a vampire and I couldn't smell were-wolf on her so how in the fuck did she deny the compulsion.

"What's your name." My words came out harsher than they were supposed to. She glared at me now. "It's Bella Swan not that it is any of your buisness!" I wanted to get her face and hiss at her but there were too many humans around us.

"Heres your food." The waitress handed her a bag and then that Bella girl walked out. I decided it was time to hunt the sooner the better afterall.

I strode out the door of Mystic Grill and when the girl saw me she looked afraid which was good I liked it when my food was fearful. It was always more fun that way.

She must have gotten a better look at my teeth now because she dropped the bag and ran. I decided to let her get a headstart I wanted to play a game first and have some fun before I had my dinner.

 **Klaus' POV**

I was so happy to be hunting and in my wolf form some times it was a good thing to not always be in town. I was starting to get irritated with everything at home as well.

As walked through the trees I listened for any prey that I could catch with no real effort, I had no desire for games this evening. Ahhh.. and there it was a deer standing about five feet away from me.

Many believed that these creatures were incapable of thought, but they did have their ways. I approached slowly and quietly and was about to catch my next meal.

Until I heard stomping footsteps and strangely I felt like I could sense Elijah. Shit he's probably playing a game with one of the humans from town again.

I scented him out and saw him approaching a gorgeous young woman. I mentally sighed it seemed before I could bed this one he would kill her.

"Well Bella Swan would like to tell me how in the hell I can't compel you?" My brother sounded quite pissed off... wait a moment did he just say Bella Swan? Jackson's sister?

Bella back up against the tree behind her. "Well look I know your quite upset about being told no for the first time your life, but you don't need to kill me for it." She was brave but sounded frightened.

Elijah growled at her she just glared at him... her reactions were not that of a normal person. "Why do you smell like Damon are you one of his whores?" My brother's eyes were narrowing at her.

"Damon is a friend of mine thats all. Why the hell does it matter to you?" She sounded very curious about this. When Elijah laughed I knew this night wasn't going to end well for her.

"Now killing you is going to be even more fun." Her pupils dilated in shock. I remembered the promise I gave to Jack about his little sister and decided it was time I intervened.

I decided to speak to his mind instead of shifting, I didn't want to frighten her more with my being nude. _~"Elijah step away from her."~_

My brother didn't glance around he knew that would give me away. _~"Is she your food Klaus? If so I do apologize brother."~_ He sounded dissapointed.

 _~"Why so dissapointed Elijah?"~_ He smiled and Bella looked at him as he were a crazy person. _~Brother you have obviously not smelled her blood. Here let me show you."~_ Elijah became just a blurr and then was right next to the girl, he then unsheathed his claws and scratched her shoulder rather deeply.

Not enough to kill her but just enough to make her fall to the ground and grip at the wound. Amazingly she never cried out. Thats also when I picked up the scent and realized what Elijah was smiling about.

She smelled so fucking good. Like a vintage whiskey, spices, and rain. I was drooling which was okay since I was in my wolf form thankfuly.

But realized I owed Jack for saving my sister and so I would save and protect his like he had requested. _~"Yes, that is a wonderful scent indeed my dear brother. However I am sorry to inform you that she is under my protection, she is the sister of Jackson Redway."~_

My brother growled and Bella was still glaring at him. "Fine!" He was gone in seconds, I didn't know why but I was happy that he didn't drink from her usually I wouldn't really care at all.

I didn't realize that I was approaching her until she was starting wide eyed at me and before I knew it we were nose to nose. She was shaking obviously afraid.

"Your hurt too huh?" I realized she was talking about the bullet wound I recieved earlier from the human hunting in these woods besides me.

I tilted my head in very K-9 gesture. Shockingly she reached out to me and her hand started to glow a strange blue and green color, I growled as she placed it on the wound she looked up into my eyes.

"Don't growl at me wolf I'm not going to hurt you I am trying to help." suddenly her hand started glowing brighter and my wound wasn't irritating me any longer I felt it seal up.

"There now your all healed. You keep that secret you can tell your other wolf friends but thats it. Now to take care of my shoulder." She placed her hand over her own wound and it was like it never even happened.

She could heal people just like Jackson could. She smiled at me and in thanks I licked her fingers and tasted some of her blood on them. It wasn't too sweet or too spicy it had just the right amounts of both flavours.

Then I felt some thing snap into place inside me and realized some thing quite rare. My vampire side recognized her as my eternal mate and my wolf side recognized her as my imprint.

Holy shit! How in the fuck could this be possible, just what the fuck was I going to do now. Jackson is not going to be happy about this. The most upsetting part was that I realized she could died at the hands of my brother tonight.

That thought almost had me in a rage. "Hey don't you have a pack to get home to." Bella was probably wondering why a wolf was staring at her like this.

"I'm going home you either follow me or just stay here." She was shocking me with every second that I was around her. Was she insane letting a wolf near her let alone come home with her.

The fucked up thing was that I started following her out of the forest. If my siblings could see me they would never let me hear the end of it.

Suddenly as we exited the forest I saw Damon coming towards us I stepped infront of Bella and growled at him to keep his distanse. He did but rather reluctantly.

"Bella your shirt is ripped. Why the fuck does it have blood stains on it?" Damon already knew she was attacked I was guessing he wanted her side of the story.

"I had a run in with my first paranormal in this Mystic Falls lucky me huh?" She rolled her eyes. I sat at her feet and Damon looked at me as though trying to make sure it was truly me.

I huffed at him letting him know it was indeed me. "Bella we need to get to jackson he can heal you-" She cut him off. "Did you just say that Jack can heal me?" Damon nodded his head.

"Damon I can do that as well and already did that." Now Damon was shocked, but smiled. "Well whoes the fucker that hurt you?" She pursed her lips.

"His name is Elijah M something." Damon's nostrils flared then Bella said something that shocked me. "Damon don't go chasing after him, he was hunting food that what vampires do and they have a right to thier food just like humans. Besides he didn't even drink from me."

Damon's eyes widened and I know mine would have as well if I was in man form. As Damon reached out to grab her hand I sent him a message in his mind. _~"My mate and my imprint watch how you touch her."~_

Damon's jaw almost dropped. "Bella um about the dog at your feet where did you get him?" I growled and snapped my teeth at him luckily for him he dodged it... next time I'll take a nice chunck.

"Damon he is a wolf not a dog. He was injured so I healed it and it seems he wants to go home with me." Damon's brows rose now and he looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure he does he seems very taken with you." That was about the only thing Damon was correct about. I made another growling sound at him.

"Knock it off no treating Damon like that wolf." I mentaly rolled eyes at my mate/imprint. Damon was bursting with laughter. "Yes, wolf treat me with some respect huh?"

When I shifted later he was getting staked through the heart. "Damon stop antagonising him." It was my turn to laugh even if interaly. Damon glared at me.

Then he got a wicked glint in his eyes and leaned over and kissed Bella on the cheek. I snarled at him and bit at him once again he dodge it lucky bastard!

"Why is he so possesive?" Bella's tone was very curious. "Maybe he thinks of you as his." Damon suggested slowly and Bella giggled. It was a lovely sound.

"He wouldn't be the first wolf to think that." Now I was curious what other wolves was she hanging around and who the hell thought my mate/imprint was theirs.

"Lets just hope this one doesn't pee on you to mark you as his." Damon chuckled he really didn't know that his life was going to end after this night.

"I don't think he'll do that there is some thing strangely elegant about this wolf." I couldn't help my smug huff. Damon of course rolled his eyes.

 **Bella's POV**

"Bye Damon and get some sleep tonight I will be fine I have the wolf with me." I looked at the amazing creature following beside me to the inside of the cabin.

Damon drove away and we walked in and I closed the door and sighed. "Thank fuck that vampire left. It's a good thing he didn't spot you he might have tried to hurt you."

The wolf huffed and I could tell if he could he would have rolled his eyes at my words. I laughed at that thought missing Jake looking at this wolf.

The wolf was very graceful and beautiful had all black fur and lovely gold eyes. He contiued to follow me to the bathroom I devested myself of all my clothing and strangely the wolf was staring at me.

I felt like I should be blushing for some stupid reason. As I looked at my clothes I decided I should burn them. I stepped into the shower loving how the water felt against my skin.

I leaned against the glass door of the shower and rested there for a few moments as the water soaked my hair. I heard the wolf whimpering... maybe he was hungry, I'd have to feed him after my shower.

 **Klaus' POV**

When Bella started to strip herself of all her clothing it was pure fucking torture and heaven all in one. I couldn't but stare at her she was a woman put here on earth just to torture me specificaly.

My own personal goddess was about to shower and there was no curtain to get in the way of my view just a glass sliding door that would fog up shortly.

When I saw the water running down her back and reaching that lovely little ass of hers I was whimpering like I was in pain. And that wasn't entirely untrue I was aching.

I wanted to shift pull open the glass door and shower with my mate/imprint. She however was not ready for this and I would most likely fuck her against the wall if I did that.

The only break I got from the torture which also irritated me because now I couldn't see her was the fog on the glass door. I realized I was panting now and drooling.

"Wolf are you alright you sound like your having trouble breathing." I looked up to see she stepped out the shower. She was all wet. There must have been chill in the air because upon looking at her breasts her nipples were hardened.

Her body was covered in goosebumps, her hair was gorgeous when it was wet too, her neck was lovely and long, her hips were tiny, I couldn't wait to get between them in everyway.

Her long slim legs would feel so good wrapped around either my shoulders or my waist, I would soon have her in both positions soon. I watched as she wrapped the towel around herself interuppting my fun.

I huffed my annoyance she didn't seemed to notice my irritation. She walked out of the bathroom walked over to her dresser grabbed out some clothes and proceeded to dress herself.

Honest to god an unclothed Bella was my favourite thing in the world. She was in nothing but black boyshorts and blue t-shirt it wasn't a silk nightgown but it was all the same very sexy.

She brushed out her hair I was suprised to see that she didn't use a hairdryer like my instead she just let her hair dry natrually. Nothing about Bella needed any beauty supplies to help her achieve her looks.

After she read for few hours she lied down and fell asleep I shifted and exited the cabin only to shift again. I couldn't very well walk home naked now could I?

I took one last look at the cabin my mate/imprint was staying in I would come back tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitor and Annoyed Wolves

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 3. Visitor and Annoyed Wolves

A/N: Hello I know you have been waiting for this next chapter sorry it took so long. Its just that I need time to think of my chapters.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Nor do I own Klaus or Damon which is unfair to the extreme.

Warning: This story is rated M for later chapters.

 **Klaus' POV**

As I entered the house went to my room and dressed into some clothing. I thought about how Elijah had injured my mate/imprint he needed to be punished and he would be warned.

I would also tell him of how Bella defened him to Damon. That might win her over to Elijah's good side. For my brother's sake I hoped because I would protect Bella at all costs.

When I entered the living area Elijah looked at me curiousity. "How was your meal Klaus?" I growled at him and this caused his eyebrows to raise to his hairline.

"That bad I thought she smelled quite lovely... eh you know what they say smells can be decieving." I could help myself no longer I had him by the throat against the wall.

"Klaus whats wrong?" His voice was in complete panick. "Elijah do not ever go after my mate ever the fuck again or I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your mate... that human?" Now his tone was puzzled as he spat the word human I squeezed his throat a little harder. "Yes, Bella is my mate and imprint you will give her respect. Am I clear Elijah?"

He nodded quickly. I threw him to the floor before speaking again. "She stood up for you tonight against Damon. Saying how vampires deserve to eat their food just like humans do." My brother was to say the least shocked over this information.

"She didn't send the Salvatore after me...? I shook my head and his eyes widened. "I will apologize next time I see her." He seemed to realize that he didn't deserve my mate/imprint's quick forgiveness.

"Yes, see that you do that. Goodnight Elijah." Before I could leave the room Elijah's next words stopped me. "Brother she cannot be compelled. Do you know why perhaps?"

I stood there in thought but was extremely intrested in how this was possible. I would need to try it out myself see how far her ability to stop the compulsion was.

There would be time for that later, first I wanted to get to know my mate/imprint in my wolf form for a little while. I decided it was time to answer my brother's question.

"I haven't the slightest as of the why's and how's, I will however look into it later. For now Elijah I shall be retiring for the night." I made my way to my room itching to start on my newest piece of artwork.

I went to gather the supplies I would need for this painting while I also decided how I wanted to display my mate in the painting. Bella was now my muse.

The color paints I would need for this project would be difficult to pick out because Bella had many colors to her. Her hair wasn't just brown it was a mixture of dark brown, dark red, and just a bit of light red.

Her eyes were a mix of dark brown and tints of red. Her long eyelashes were so dark they looked to be the color black. Her skin was albaster. Her lips were the loveliest shade of pink.

She was to put it more accurately a kaleidoscope of colors. I realized I would need my muse here in order to capture her beauty pefectly. How I loved the thought of Bella being here in my home and in my bed with me.

Being away from Bella even for just an hour was starting to get difficult. I looked at my clock it seems I left the cabin at at four in the morning. I would see her in my wolf form again tonight.

 **Still Klaus' POV**

Upon arriving at the cabin where Bella was staying in my wolf form, I realized I had no patients at keeping my distance from her for long.

When I came closer toward the cabin Bella was standing at the sink looking out the window. She seemed very deep in thought. After I made a show of whimpering and scratching at the front door she seemed to come out of her stupor.

"Wolf you can't be here Charlie is coming he'll flip the fuck out if he sees you!" I was not happy about my time with my mate/imprint being interrupted by anyone.

I made a huffing sound to express my annoyance at the situation. "Damnit thats his car now!" Refusing to move from my spot she became annoyed with me and walked over toward the sink and sprayed me with an attachment.

Growling my displeasure she did it again, I was soaked and pissed off. "BELLS ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER THE DOOR?" The human was impaitent as I was to see her.

"If he shoots you its your fault." Her warnings of course were cause for concern, but I decided to stay none the less. When the human male spotted me he swallowed loudly and looked a little pale.

"Bella may I ask what that is doing in here with you?" Pointing at me as he this question. "He sorta followed me back here one night." Bella's lie didn't seem to sooth the human male.

"You do know that wolves aren't pets correct?" Her father was panicking internaly as he asked these questions. "Yes I do, this one however won't stay in the forest." Her father never took his eyes off of as he came further inside the kitchen.

"Does that Damon guy you told me about know he's here?" Bella's father was concerned about her I hoped that meant he was good to her.

"Dad Damon took it quite well actually. Come on he is pretty cute." The human male blinked a few times at this statement as I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Bells he's soaked...?" This made Bella laugh. "Well he needed a bath." This lie caused me to growl again in displeasure at her, and the male human to jump at the sound.

"Bells um I don't think I approve of the wolf being so near you." I turned and growled at him now, he would not separate me from my mate/imprint no matter what.

"Dad I believe he is permanent fixture in my life now for some odd reason. So he is staying and I want no arguements." The male human sighed loudly.

"I'm not going to win this arguement I can tell already." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than his daughter now. Well it seemed Bella was a strong female.

"So lets talk about Jackson how is everything with that situation?" Bella bit her lip before she answered. "Its great right now... but I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." Her words so softly spoken I wondered how her father heard them.

"Charlie he has a life here. I don't want to disrupt that for him." Charlie? Why in the hell did she call him by his given name? "Bells I truly doubt thats what your doing in his mind. As a matter of fact he's probably so happy to see you again I know I was after those years without you."

Bella smiled at this. "I was too." They were silent for a moment. "I'll make us dinner." Charlie smiled now. "Thank god, Bells I miss your cooking." She laughed and got out the stakes from the freezer, she grabbed out three and before I could think about what she was doing with that many she gave me the third one.

I licked her hand in thanks Charlie watched our little exchange with curiosity and shock. "So... um he's pretty friendly... would he maybe let me pet him?" I was shocked at his question. "You know he doesn't react well with Damon I think maybe he doesn't like males."

"Well thank goodness I have my warning." Charlie's sarcasm and little fear was welcome. I was relieved at my mate/imprint's statement.

It would have been very strange to have her father scratch my ass in this form and then meet him in my human form later on. Finaly dinner was ready and the two of them seemed to have companionable silence with eachother.

After they watched T.V. for a few hours they said there goodbyes. Bella locked the door and walked into the bedroom. I was at her side as she got into the bed she patted the mattress inviting me to join her. At that moment I was the happiest person in the whole fucking universe.

2ND A/N: Sorry this is late don't kill me please! Also yeah Charlie showed up early I know, but I think it was time for their visit. Please R&R more chapters will happen that way! Commentary of all kind is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4 The Uninvited Visitor

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 4. The Uninvited Visitor

A/N: Hello I thought you all would enjoy another update... if I'm correct please R&R!

Disclaimer: No I am sorry to inform everyone including my damn self that I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Warnings: This chapter will adressing some of Bella's past when living with her mother. This story is rated M for a chapter like this and later lemons. Not to mention Damon is in the story so...

 **Bella's POV**

Happy that the visit with Charlie had gone well, It was time to rest for the night and I decided that I didn't have the heart to send wolf back into the forest tonight.

He seemed greatful of my decision and hurriedly hopped into the bed with me. Wolf even seemed to snuggle closer to me. "So for a tough guy you liked to snuggle eh wolf?"

I asked him as I ran my fingers through his fur which was suprisingly soft. He was a magnificent and truly beautiful creature. It didn't hurt that he was well behaved either.

Growling at me again like he understood me and was offended, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I've secrets of my own here let me show you since you can't speak I know you'll never tell another soul."

I began to pull my long over my left shoulder and showed him the back of my neck. "Those are cigarette burns from my mother's one boyfriend." Wolf licked the back my hand almost in a way to comfort me.

"I have more scars, but thats for another day I suppose... anyway lets not dwell on sad things wolf. You know I am so glad your with me." He just stared at me and rested his head on my belly.

"Goodnight wolf." He huffed and I took as his own way of saying it back. Sighing deeply I lied there for no more than five minutes before sleep took me.

 **Klaus' POV**

Seething with rage I shifted and even though I was reluctant to leave Bella's side, I needed to go outside for a breather. I also needed get my clothes that I had hid in the forest as I would call Damon over and talk with him as she slept

As soon as I stepped outside I missed my mate/imprint's warmth. After slipping on my jeans I fished my cell from my leather jacket and dialed the Salvatore's number.

 _ **"Look you had better be dying damnit I was sleeping!"**_ Of course Damon was always such a lovely person when you woke him up. I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Damon quit your snarling and listen well, I need you to meet in the forest we need to talk." There was a pregnant pause on the other end of my phone.

 _ **"First the fuck of all do you realize what time it is Klaus? Secondly what the hell is so important that you need to talk with me?"**_ I sighed loudly in frustration at him.

"It's about Bella. I have some questions, I need to talk with you face to face so I can tell if your lying or not. Damon this is really important. I'll owe you a dept." Reluctantly adding that in.

Finaly after an agonizing minute he spoke. _**"Fine just remember though I am not doing this for you, I'm worried about Bella."**_ He hung up after those words. I only had to wait tweny minutes for him to run over here.

"Okay ask your questions." He began leaning against a tree getting comfortable before we spoke. "She has cigarette burns from years ago on the back of her neck, Damon she said one of her mother's boyfriends did it. The she told me she has more scars."

He growled quite loudly at these statements. "Jackson asked her if Renee's boyfriends had ever hurt her, she confirmed it then said she didn't want to speak about it. You know Jack won't push her right now when he just got her back. The fucked up thing is her mother is still calling her a liar about it all."

Her mother was a bitch it seemed. Damon also had a point, I knew Jackson saw his relationship with Bella as very new and fragile and was scared that if he even breathed wrong it would shatter beyond repair.

"When did she talk with you anyway?" His question pulled me out of my thoughts. "She talks to me when I visit with her in my wolf form." Damon barked with laughter as this news.

"She also sprayed me today with a sink attachment when I refused to leave when her father visited." Now Damon doubled over in laughter, he was lucky I owed him a dept now it was the only thing stopping me from killing him at this moment.

"Oh man! I knew there was a reason I liked Bella. One human girl taking on an oringinal and not even knowing it and she is winning! This is too much." Rolling my eyes as he continued to laugh.

"Damon I would like to request a favor, tomorrow would you please visit with her maybe try to get her to talk." He studied me for a moment with a serious expression.

"Yeah, no problem besides she asked me to come visit once in a while, and I would like to see her." I nodded my head. A question popped into my suddenly.

"Damon have you tried compeling Bella at all since shes been here?" Cocking his head to the side whilst lifting an eyebrow with curiosity.

"No, why?" I decided since he was giving me the truth I would extend the same courtesy. "My brother Elijah tried to compel her and it failed and she was not using vervain at the time at all."

Damon's eyes widened at this revelation. "Well it seems Bella has more secrets perhaps even from herself." His statement couldn't be more on point.

"Looked I've gotta head back, Stefan will be bothering me about where I was when I get back enough as it is. Sometimes I feel like he's fucking annoying jealous girlfriend sometimes." I laughed at that, Stefan could seem a bit interrogative at times.

"Yes, well I'll be seeing you around Damon." He nodded his head in aknowledgement and with that he was off running toward home. It was time I got back to Bella.

 **Bella's POV**

There was light coming in through the curtains in the bedroom of the cabin, which prevented further sleep I wished to have. Upon opening my eyes I found wolf sleeping face to face next to me.

It was almost as if he sensed me waking up because no sooner after I had opened my eyes he was looking at me with those amber colored eyes.

Leaning down I kissed his muzzle and he licked at my chin. "Morning, are you hungry?" Making a huffing sound as if to say ' _Are you kidding me of course. I mean hello? it's been hours human.'_ I just rolled my eyes at him, got up went to the freezer, grabbed a stake out, and place it on the counter to defrost a little for him.

About a half-hour later I opened it up and gave it to him on a plate. He dug in like it was his last meal. "You are going to get sick if you eat it that fast." I scolded, but he just ignored me. "You've got no manners." I said in annoyance.

He huffed his right back at me, this of course caused me to laugh. I was interrupted by a knock at the front door. I put down my tea and went to answer I suprised to find Damon on the other side.

"Hello, Bella may I come in? I need that break we were talking about the other day." I was happy he was keeping his promise.

"Damon you never have to ask to visit your cabin. Please come in, would like something to drink?" He smiled at me as he entered, asking for tea and stopping when he saw wolf.

"So how is Scruffy doing?" His question was almost laced with laughter though I had no idea why? I replied anyway. Wolf also didn't take too kindly to that name he snapped at Damon again. "Well for one his name isn't Scruffy and two he is doing well. Charlie met him yesterday and just about shit a brick."

Chuckling at this news Damon sat down at the table as I set down his cup of tea. Wolf walked over to where I was sitting and lied at my feet. I started running my fingers through his fur without even giving it real thought. He leaned into the touch huffing in contentment.

"I can see why he is so taken with you, your really not afraid of him at all." Damon's observation made me laugh a little. "Damon I have dealt with vampires before I don't think a wolf is going to scare besides I also hung around a few were-wolves back at home too."

He blinked at this statement and went into an hour of questioning me about how the pack lived, he was quite facinated. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. I excused myself from the table and when I answer the door I regretted it so very much.

 **Damon's POV**

"Renee what are you doing here?" Bella's tone suggested she would rather smash her head into a brick wall fifty times than see this woman.

"I called Charlie and asked to speak with you. Imagine my suprise when he tells me you made a trip to Mystic Falls, Virgina. Theres only one reason why your here. Where is Jackson!?" Renee was quite the demanding bitch.

Klaus started growling at her. Before Bella could answer her question she shoved her a little and came to sit at the table. I was getting annoyed at the way she was treating her daughter.

"Well Renee I'm sorry, but it is not my buisness to tell you where he is. I however can give him your number and he can call you if he wants to see you."

Her mother scowled at her reply even though it was reasonable. "I shouldn't have to wait to see my son after all these years." Renee's tone left no mystery as to whether she was pissed or not.

Bella just scowled back at her. "Renee look I need to respect him. That means I need to let him make the decision of whether or not he would like to meet with you."

Renee rolled her eyes obviously unhappy with her daughter's words. "Then why in the fuck are you here?" Her tone was accusatory. I could see Bella's jaw clench.

"Because... Jackson sent a letter to me asking me to come meet him last week." Now Renee's jaw clenched in anger and Klaus was still huffing in displeasure at the woman.

"Why are you always so fucking cruel to me Bella? Are you still mad about me not believing you about Liam Bella I have told before and I will say it again it was your over-active-imagination."

"You know this isn't a really good time to be discussing that." Renee completely ignored her.

"Why are you afraid to be caught in your lie?" I couldn't believe the way her own mother spoke to her almost with hate and resentment.

I felt my anger spike at this old hag's words. Bella eyes glinted in fury. "Get out!" Bella's words were filled with so much anger and hurt it broke my fucking heart.

The hag stared at her in disbelief and she shifted in her seat, but did not get out of it. "No, I want to see my son. Even if you can't stand that your lies from long ago still wont work." Bella was trembling in anger.

"Fine I have no choice look at the back of my neck." When she lifted her hair there were several overlapped burn scars there. I was suddenly feeling very murderous.

Her mother looked shocked, but her next question floored me. "Bella what in the hell did you do to yourself? Are you that desparate for attention?" That was probably the most hurtful thing she could have asked Bella.

Bella lifted her shirt up from her back, what I saw to say the least was inhumane. A long slash was carved from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"He held me down while he did it. It happened on July fourth, the night you let him watch me while you partied with your friends." She spat each word with venom.

Renee was getting pale now. "YOUR LYING HE WOULD HAVE NEVER HURT YOU! YOU ARE SICK ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"HE WAS MOLESTING ME TWO DAYS AFTER YOU MET HIM AND YOU KNEW BEFORE I CAME TO YOU ABOUT IT! THIS WAS A YEAR AFTER WE MET JACKSON FOR THE FIRST TIME! I WAS EIGHT YEARS OLD AND YOU CALLED ME A LIAR WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON FOR SIX YEARS AND YOU NEVER STOPPED HIM! THE DAY IT STOPPED WAS WHEN YOU TWO FINALY FUCKING BROKE UP!"

I knew soon I was going to break Renee's neck or rip her throat out, I was or Klaus was going to do it. seeing the tears in Bella's eyes I knew she spoke the truth with every word.

"ALL YOU SAID WAS THAT HE WAS TOUCHING YOU IN FUNNY PLACES!" The fact that her mother actually thought that justified anything was unreal. Bella looked at me finaly with pleading eyes before speaking.

"Damon do you by any chance keep some strong liquor in this cabin with you?" I knew it was early, but I couldn't deny her anything right now.

"Yeah, sweetness be right back." leaving the room for a moment I heard Renee's nasty comment. "So now you that don't have Edward to scratch that itch, you found someone new honestly I don't know how you managed Edward let alone this one." That fucking bitch! Bella's sigh sounded so defeated.

"I have never fucked Edward and I am not fucking Damon, trust me I already know I would have a snowballs chance in hell at getting Damon to even think about me in the slightest like that. I do not need you to tell me." Those words almost made me drop the bottle of whisky I was carrying. Bella had no fucking clue how gorgeous she was inside and out.

Upon entering the room her mother smiled sweetly at me and I glared at her letting her know how I felt about her being here. I set down the whisky infront of Bella, she uscrewed the cap and drank down two big gulps with ease.

Klaus licked her hand and she smiled a bit and ran her fingers through his fur. As if it was a comforting thing for her to do so. "Why is there a mutt in here?" Renee's tone was colder than the South Pole.

Bella seemed to get angrier at the hag's question. "He is a perminent fixture here. He is welcome in this cabin." Bella's words left no room for an argument.

"Always taking in strays." The old hag shook her head as she said this. Bella couldn't hold back a retort this time. "You do it with men" Renee looked looked furious. I had to hold in my laughter.

"Call Jackson and tell him I'm here I'm sure he'll want to see his mother. Maybe this time I will actually have at least one of my children that isn't so cruel, that doesn't tells lies, and is loyal to me."

Bella took another drink and then looked at me. "Damon could you please call Jackson and let him know Renee is here, and ask if he would like to meet her. I am going to go enjoy this on the couch come on wolf lets get comfortable."

As Klaus went over to the couch with her he spoke in my mind. _~"I am going to bite that bitch later."_ ~ I sat there and dialed Jackson's number, answering back with. _~"You will have to race me for it I want to rip out the hag's throat."~_ He huffed from couch agreeing with me.

 _ **"Hey, Damon what can I do for you?"**_ I wished I could ask him to tell his mom to go fuck herself, but perhaps that wouldn't go over too well.

"Uh hey um Renee is here and well Bella was wondering if you wanted to meet her?" I wanted to protect Jackson as much as Bella from this bitch.

 _ **"She's there now!?"**_ I looked over to see that Bella had put a decent dent into the whisky. "Yeah Jack shes here." I heard a sigh on the other end.

 _ **"Wheres Bella?"**_ How in the fuck could I tell him she was drinking at ten in the morning. "Bella's on the couch she is a little busy right now." Renee had thankfully went out for a smoke.

 _ **"Damon is she okay?"**_ No, Bella was hurt beyond repair. That was something I couldn't tell him over the phone though. "Um so are you gonna meet with Renee or what?"

 _ **"Can I meet her at your cabin? I would like to see how Bella is."**_ I couldn't deny him the comfort of his sister and even if he wouldn't admit this place made him feel comfortable.

"Sure, no problem." I hung up and saw Renee walking through the door. She came towards me with a sweet smile.

"So you must be good friends with my son. Tell me what is he like." She was prodding for something, I really just instantly hated this woman. I smirked and walked away without a word and sat next to Bella who was now half-way through the bottle. Renee mummbled something about how rude I was.

Thirty minutes later Jackson was knocking on the front of the cabin door. "Aren't you going to get that Bella." The hag was treating Bella as if she were second class. When Bella went to get up I spoke up.

"Sweetness, relax I got it." Her mother rolled her eyes. I went and opened the door and saw Kol next to Jack for some odd reason Kol liked to hang around Jackson alot.

 **Jackson's POV**

 **(earlier before the two arrived.)**

On my way out of Mystic Grill I was stopped by Kol. "Redway you look panicked...?" Kol was always curios, I sighed at his understatement.

"Sorry Kol I cant entertain you right now. I am about to visit with my mother after years of being separated from her. I also feel like there is something wrong with Bella.

"Your sister?" It seemed he'd been warned by Klaus. I just nodded my head at him. His brown eyes seemed to twinkle which for you was either a good thing or the last thing you saw.

It really depended on his mood, strangely though he had never an attempt on my life. Although he did love to fuck with me or sometimes making snide comments like Damon used too. He had never threatened my life I always wondered why that was? Oh well I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

A little smirk played across his lips. "Well Redway I could use some of that entertainment you were talking about earlier. Why don't come with you." I wouldn't tell him no he would he do what he wanted either way.

As I got into my car he was already in the other seat next me. Fucking vampire speed always freaked me out. Now was not the time to dwell on these things.

I was mentally freaking out about whether or Renee would like me or not. For some reason I could just feel that Bella was not doing well, and from the tone of Damon's tone when we talked over the phone I could probably confirm that I was more than right.

The thought that Bella was already sad here made me start to have fears of her leaving and not coming back. Was I not everything she hoped for when we met again? I sincerely hoped this wasn't the case.

"Jackson what's going on inside of that head of yours? I smell rubber burning." His sarcastic question pulled me out of my thoughts for a moment. I knew I couldn't lie to him he would know if I was.

"I'm just afraid whatever is bothering Bella will make her leave...and..well I'm not ready to watch her go yet." Kol seemed to become serious now.

"Honestly Jackson I don't think you have to worry about her leaving. She would miss you too much." His words suprised because I could tell he actually meant them. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Kol." He just kept looking out the window even when we pulled up to Damon's cabin. We both exited the car, I looked at the ground for a moment, and took a deep breath.

When I knocked on the door Damon answered instead of Bella. Upon looking toward the couch I saw why? She was drinking and it was nearly eleven in the morning. My other great shock for the day was Klaus in wolf form curled up next to her.

"Jackson you have no idea the morning she has had." Damon's words were pleading with me not to be upset at Bella. What the fuck happened before I got here.

"Bella..?" When she heard my voice she got off the couch walked over toward Kol and I almost couldn't tell she even had half a bottle whisky in her. When she reached me she hugged me. Okay so Bella and I were good still, I hugged her back.

"Bad day?" She just nodded her head and stepped away for a moment. Then she looked at Kol studying him for a moment then smiling politely before she spoke. "Jackson who is this?"

"Kol Mikaelson. He came with for uh emotional support." Kol's lips twitched at my lie, but I could not tell my sister that he needed some entertainment. Finaly he spoke.

"Its lovely to finaly be able to put a face to the name I have been hearing about so much." Kol put on the charm while trying to scare at the same time. It was either the liquor or my sister was just too fucking brave. She actually reached out to shake his hand I could tell this was new human behaivor for Kol. He was to say the least shocked. Humans even some vampires shied away from him. Smirking he took her hand and shook it.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" I was puzzled as to how she was not slurring her words obviously she could hold her liquor well. Kol became facinated with how she wasn't afraid of him.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." He just couldn't stop studying her. I reached into the fridge and found a soda. "So where's mom?" Bella's eyes went from twinkling to dim in seconds.

"She is napping in the guest room. Said she was tired from her trip." Her tone wasn't hard to figure out, obviously mom had pissed her off. Judging by the worried look Damon gave her it warranted Bella's anger.

She set down the tea for Kol and got out things so could doctor it or not. "So um why are you drinking so early?" She pursed her lips before speaking.

"Desparate times call for desparate measures, lets put it that way." Kol started smirking and I could tell he was up to no good. "Why don't you tell us about it?" He started using his compulsion skills great hopefully she wasn't PMSing I really didn't want the details of all that.

"I'm sorry Kol, but it's not something I feel comfortable talking about." We just about fell out of our seats she couldn't be compelled. "No, vervain." Kol whispered this more to himself than anyone else. Then cocked his head to the side studying her more closely.

I was just happy he didn't become angry at this situation. Suddenly I heard a door creaking. When I looked over my shoulder I saw a woman who looked a little hungover. Her hair was way lighter than Bella's and mine, she had blue eyes and her skin was tan.

She walked over to the table and Bella fled like the woman had the plague. I could only guess this was Renee. "I am going to go sleep off this liquor see ya later Jack. Kol it was nice meeting I hope visit once in a while." Kol was shocked at her invitation.

"Thank you, Bella I'll be sure to do that. It was lovely meeting you." I could tell he meant those words. The thing that left me wide eyed was when she kissed Klaus muzzle and he licked her chin. Something was going on. Then she went into the bedroom like she handn't just kissed a wolf. Kol even became curios at thier exchange.

"Always inviting unwanted strays...your sister could never leave anything alone to be where it belonged. She used bring home all kinds of animals that were injured and nurse them back to health. It drove me insane." I was shocked to hear the tone she used when speaking about Bella like she was a burden to her.

"I see she got her kindness from her father." Kol mummbled. Damon was glaring daggers at her. Klaus pawed at the door saying he wanted out. Damon obliged.

"See even the mutt knows better than her." She was laughing a bit now. I could tell she was pissing off Kol whether at his brother's expense or my sister's perhaps both.

"You look like your father. How is he by the way?" I finaly spoke after a moment. "He died two years ago." She smiled at this information. Mummbling something along the lines of "Serves the bastard right." I was shocked was this really the woman Bella had stayed with until she was fifteen. How did Bella become so nice though? This woman was like venom of it's worst kind.

Before I could speak there was a knock at the front door. Damon answered only to find Klaus waiting in human form. He greeted Damon before he stepped in.

Oh well this was about to get interesting.

 **Klaus' POV**

As I stepped into the cabin Renee or rather the bitch started to glare at me, then within seconds she placed a fake sweet smile on her face.

Not smiling back she frowned at me. I wanted to kill this woman she had caused Bella so much pain in her life...and she thought it was nothing. I thought about all the times Bella had been kind to people. She even asked Damon not to go after Elijah, after the attack on her life. How you got pure kindness out of this evil woman I would never know. She reminded me of my own mother, which did not bode well for her.

I sat at the table next to Kol and he started to talk with me in private. _~"Well dear brother, Bella is quite a lovely person for a human. She smells fucking wonderful too."~_ I chuckled mentally.

 _~"Yes, she is and I'm glad you approve of her, because she is my mate/imprint."~_ Kol's eyes glanced toward me before his reply reached me.

 _~"You're shitting me..?"~_ I shook my head once. To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. Finaly he asked me many questions of only a few of which I could answer. _~"How is she not afraid of you in your wolf form? I mean I am sure she doesn't know she's keeping company with an original and the hybrid at that. Aren't humans afraid of wolves?"~_ I could tell Kol was very facinated.

 _~"I don't know how she isn't afraid of me in wolf form, your right she doesn't know I am part were-wolf she hasn't even met me in my human form, and humans are afraid of wolves, but Bella is well... very accepting. She can heal people just like Jack."~_ Now he rose an eyebrow at me then shrugged it off.

 _~"Congratulations brother you deserve happiness."~_ Kol meant the words he spoke. Finaly Renee turned toward me and decided it was time to talk with me.

"Hello there handsome, you a friend of Bella's?" Still remembering the way she called her daughter a slut I was seething, but I just answered her to be polite for Jack I knew this couldn't be easy for him.

"No, but Damon asked me over and I have been meaning to meet Bella." She frowned at my words, obviously not liking her daughter getting the attention.

"Well just be careful she goes from one guy to the next quite easily." Damon mummbled something about strangling Renee. I could agree for once with the Salvatore. Kol shocked us all by speaking up.

"Are you sure not just remembering your behaivors?" Renee looked inraged, but Kol went on. "You see I don't get that vibe at all from her. When I came into this cabin even though she looked exhausted, she welcomed me in, offered me something to drink and made me feel comfortable. Even though she herself wasn't. She is the kindest person I have ever met aside from Jackson. I doubt she could hurt anyone like that." He simply smirked at anger.

"You don't know the brat like I do. She's constantly lying to get attention. She tried lie to me about being molested for six years by an old boyfried I had a few years ago. I know it was just her over-active-imagination at the young age of eight. A mother knows these things." Now Damon spoke.

"Yes, because the burn scars overlapping on her neck and the scar on her back from her right shoulder to her left hip mean shes just trying to get attention. Eight year olds back then." He spat each word with sarcasm and venom. Jackson looked pale, I looked over to see Kol pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated it when men preyed on woman, he especialy hated men that preyed on children.

 _~"Tell me you know where this asshole is so I can slit his throat."~_ I sighed telling him the truth. _~"I honestly don't, the only thing Renee said his first name was Liam that was all. Other than that everything Bella said to Renee this morning was the truth you know not a soul can lie to me."~_ He sighed in anger.

"Renee I think you should leave and I don't want you to come back, because I no longer wish to build a relationship with you. I can't bring myself to apologize about the way I feel either."

Renee became paler than a sheet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I AM YOUR MOTHER." Jackson rose I could see it everyone could. "REALLY BECAUSE YOUR BELLA'S MOTHER TOO! OBVIOUSLY YOUR SO SELF-ASORBED YOU WONT EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR DAUGHTER WHEN SHE'S TELLING YOU SHE'S BEING HURT! TO THINK I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD BE A MOTHER TO ME! IF THATS YOU BEING A MOTHER, I WANT NO PART OF YOU! BELLA SHOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE WITH YOU!" He was shaking in anger something both him and Bella did in their rage.

Damon finaly spoke. "Listen hag your kind isn't welcome here, head home and have a great life." He was very upset with today's revelations, I could tell Bella had a posotive affect on him and he cared for her just as he care for Jack.

She was starting to curse in anger, storming out the door and no sooner did she walk out, Bella came out of the bedroom ran toward the door opened it and yelled. "DON'T THINK YOU CAN FUCKING SLAM SHIT GODDAMNIT! YEAH FUCK YOU TOO BITCH!" Kol was holding in laughter.

"Shes always so fucking loud..." She looked beautiful even in her anger, seeming to sense she was the center of attention she became uncomfortable.

"Damon there has to be more liquor in this cabin...?" He chuckled at her pleading tone. "Sweetness you drank almost a whole bottle of whisky and you want more yet." The wicked grin that appeared on those lovely lips of hers told him of her intentions.

I couldn't stop myself from speaking to her. "You must be Jackson's lovely sister Bella. I believe you met my brother Elijah." She studied me for a moment.

"You don't look like you're related to crazy. You'll have to forgive me I have liquid courage in me. I say things that should stay with me often." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

Suddenly her cell rang she answered it right away. "Hey Alice!"

2ND A/N: I am so sorry the last chapter was so short this is my way of apologizing please R&R more chapters happen that way! Please enjoy all commetary welcome! ; )


	5. Chapter 5 Bathtime

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 5. Bathtime

A/N: Hey everyone so glad you are liking this story! Please enjoy another chapter.

Disclaimer: None of Twilight or Vampire Diaries belongs to me if it did...well that would be awesome!

Rated: M for mentions of sexual abuse, physical abuse, and later on lemons.

 **Bella's POV**

 _ **"When my name becomes Alice thats the day I gag myself."**_ I recognized this male voice I know I did. "Jake?" I heard a snort on the other end of the phone.

 _ **"Who else Bells? Don't you recognize the ringtone?"**_ I thought about that for a moment, the liquor wasn't helping. "Well no actually because my ringtone is the same for everyone on my phone." I explained slowly.

 _ **"Oh...well then I can forgive you. The pack and I miss you."**_ I rolled my eyes knowing Sam and the rest were probably glad I was gone. "How kind of you. And I miss you guys too." I said dryly, now he was chuckling.

 _ **"So whats this I heard about you going to Mystic Falls, Virgina? Without telling me. Sam is worried cause you didn't take your tick with you."**_ For once I laughed instead of getting offened for Edward.

 _ **"Bells your scaring me whats going on?"**_ Damon had finaly ratrieved the liquor I had asked for, I turned and smiled at him in thanks. "Everythings fine Jake, Edward and I broke up. I came to Mystic Falls to find my brother. Thats the short summary, you will have to wait for the whole thing, for when I am sober enough to tell you clearly."

There was a long ass pause. _**"You never told me you had a sibling. Are you really drinking?"**_ Damnit I needed a shot good thing I had a whole bottle. Clicking a button on my cell. "Your on speaker just a warning. To answer your questions, yes, I do have a brother thats all you need to know for now. And yes I have been drinking its for a good reason though. I had to deal with bitch today."

 _ **"What the fuck was Renee doing there?"**_ He sounded just as pissed as I was at the moment. "She was here to be a mother." Laughing without humor at the irony, Jake however was laughing his ass off.

After a few minutes of him being breathless with laughter he was finaly able to speak. _**"Mommy dearest tell you how fucking worthless you are again?"**_ Sighing and taking a drink of the vodka Damon had brought me before speaking. "How did you guess?" I asked sarcastically.

 _ **"That woman wouldn't know how to be a mother if it fucking punched her in the face. If you tell me the directions to where your staying at I can be there tomarrow."**_ I thought about it for a moment. "Okay, here I'll get Damon to tell you how to get here because the liquor is making thinking impossible. Oh bring your stash please?"

 _ **"Damon? Who is he?"**_ His tone was puzzled as hell. "A friend of my brother's, he's really nice so get along with him. Oh and a little warning he's a vampire." Theres was a growl, I just giggled.

 _ **"How in the fuck do you manage to meet vampires, twice in your life?"**_ Pursing my lips to stop the laughter. "I have a paranormal magnet of some sort." He sighed. _**"You ain't kiddin'. Is he a cold one?"**_ I handed the phone to Damon, too drunk to answer at this point.

"No, mutt I am not a cold one, I am what you would call a true vampire." _**"So your this Damon. Give me the directions so I can come see Bells."**_ Damon was being quite paitent with Jakes demanding tone. He rattle off the directions, I thanked him.

 _ **"See ya tomarrow Bells."**_ Before he could hang up I made a comment I knew would irritate the shit out of him. "Don't bring your fleas." Clicking the hang up button knowing I would get an earful when he arrived.

"You hang with a pack of werewolves back home?" Jack's question brought me back to what was going on around me. Looking him in the eyes and smiling. "Yep, Jake's my best friend from childhood." Everyone including the new guy... Klaus I think it was... were all looking at me.

"What?" Damon cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, usually when people find out they are dealing with a shifter or vampires, they tend to scream and run for the hills. You just seem to smile and go with whatever." He seemed to be asking a question while making a statement.

"That's because I'm used to shit being chaotic. You are also not the first vampire I have ever delt with Damon. Throw me a vampire and a werewolf any day just don't make me deal with Renee." He nodded his head understanding that.

"Yes, but why are you so accepting of paranormals. Especially vampires we drink blood not just real food if you remember." Kol was testing me I could tell.

"Well, why do you accept me a human who eats real food?" He rose a brow. "Humans have existed for many years, I can't stop that nor do I really want too."

"Well, you exist too and I dont have a right to tell to stop eating what you need to survive. I also have no wish for you to not exist. As long as I am never on your menu we will get along." He watched me for a moment.

"Your much too interesting to eat." That made us both laugh. "What did you mean when you said you've delt with other vampires?" Kol looked so curious it was kinda adorable.

"I met a family... a coven of cold ones in Forks, they became a second family to me. I was dating one of the family members before I came here." A smile spread across Kol's face.

"You are such wonderful entertainment!" I rolled my eyes. "Damon I am thinking I might need help into bed... too much liquor. Oh and you're on your own for dinner." Damon's reply was a snort.

"I've cooked before don't worry." I just nodded, looking at the floor I started to get dizzy. "Goddamnit stop moving..." Damon started cracking up with laughter at my whining. A thought Occurred to me suddenly.

"Where is wolf?" I heard Klaus clear his throat so I looked to him. This was first time I had noticed how handsome this guy was. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes, a strong build, but not too bulky, he looked tall too, dressed in black jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and tailored shoes same color. This man was what the word sexy meant.

 **Klaus' POV**

Her question had me panicked a bit, however I noticed her eyes roaming over me, feeling a slight shutter of pleasure run through me at this discovery. Damon was trying, but failing not to laugh. He could scent my arousal, I growled under my breath at him. He straightened up right away.

"Bella I let him out to roll around in the dirt for a while." She was appeased by this answer, list of things to do # one. Kill Damon. # two. Bury the body where no one will find it. # three. Comfort Bella while she mourns Damon's death. "You think maybe I should give him a bath when he comes back?" Wide eyed, a little offened by her question and almost speaking my displeasure.

My brother, Jackson and Damon were breathless with laughter. Even when I glared it just got worse. "Can I record it please?" Kol asked her only I could hear the desperation in his tone. Traitor!

"Bella I am so glad you showed up." Damon was completely sincere, he contiued to speak. "And yes, use lot of bubbles in the tub. I'll be over to recor- I mean to help too." Jackson was in tears from his laughter.

"I'm coming over to see this as well." Bella looked puzzled as to why they were so humored. "I think you should let the poor thing be." I spoke up, it only caused a whole other set of laughter to begin.

"Hmm.. he must stink though." Her statement had Damon on the floor. I just sighed resigned to my fate. "You should wear a bathing suit to bathe him so you don't get your clothes wet." Figuring if I was going to suffer, then I was going to do so while Bella was half naked. Now Jackson was glaring daggers at me.

"Damon do you have a t-shirt I can put over the top of my bathing suit." Before Damon could answer I did so. "I have one you can wear. I'll give it to Kol before I leave." I didn't want her having Damon's scent all over her.

Bella looked at me like I had grown three heads. "Okay...um thanks." Kol looked ready to fall to the floor himself in amusement.

"You guys should just stay I'm giving him a bath tonight. For now I am going to sleep some more." I watched her as Damon helped her to the room.

"What do you want with my sister Klaus?" Jackson was completely serious as he asked me this.

 **Jackson's POV**

Klaus had been watching her like a hawk, but not in a predatory way it was as if he would destroy anything that tried to harm her. I had to know why.

Was she just someone he really wanted to fuck? Did he feel she owed him in a way because he was protecting her? What the fuck was going on with him?

"Jackson, stop worrying I won't ever hurt Bella. Its impossible for me to do so." Giving him a questioning he finaly relented with a sigh of frustration.

"Isabella is my true mate to my vampire side and my imprint to my wolf side." To say I was shocked was putting it mildly, my little sister was fated to be with the original hybrid.

I looked to Kol asking for the truth because I knew he would tell me. He wasn't as afraid of Klaus as thier other siblings were. He nodded comfirming the unspoken question.

It was one of the reasons why I liked Kol so much. It didn't hurt that he was fucking hot either. Could I tell Bella I was gay? Or would she run for real then? Fuck! Could I be brave enough to ask Kol out one day? Not wanting to dwell on things that might never happen I turned back Klaus.

"Well, as long as she is protected, cared for, and loved I'm fine with it. Congratulations..." He smirked at me. "Thank you, Jackson. You have my word that all of what you've said will be put into my relationship with your sister. When the time comes that is." I was satisfied with his answer.

As Damon came out of the room he helped Bella settle in, he took one look at Klaus and started chuckling. "Someones getting a bath tonight." Damon's tone was evil as all hell.

Klaus growled at him. "If I find out any of you have recorded this event tonight I will fucking kill you... all of you." Damn he remembered what we had planned. Damon just smirked now.

"No, you won't you know Bella loves us you'll upset way too much. You wouldn't want to see her to cry now would you." Klaus and him were both glaring at each other.

This was going to be an interesting night.

 **Damon's POV**

Knowing I was playing fire as I spoke those words, Klaus seemed to be getting more and more irritated with me every second. Kol just watched with curiousity and Jackson looked a little worried.

Finaly after a few minutes of us glaring at each other, I relented the fucker had a wicked glare that promised suffering. No way in hell was I going to challenge that.

Suddenly we heard something coming from where Bella was sleeping. It was her... "Jake I don't fucking care what the tree said to you, its wrong." She was so adorable, talking in her sleep just added to it. Klaus did the most shocking thing I have ever seen him do. He was laughing...

Kol spoke up now, with amusement in his tone. "Does she do this every night brother?" Klaus nodded he couldn't speak he was laughing so hard. "You should have heard last night, something about purple cats." Jackson stared at the bedroom.

After Klaus calmed down he got up went outside for about five minutes and came as a wolf with a t-shirt in his teeth. He must have some spare clothes hidden in the woods somewhere for when he needed them. Kol took the t-shirt from him promising to give it to Bella. Hell the only reason why I even was going to say yes besides to be nice was to piss him off. Two birds one stone kinda thing.

About three hours of T.V. later Bella awoke and when she saw Klaus in his wolf form she was smiling like he made her day just by being there. This reminded of how much Bella was more accepting of what I was then my own brother and his mate Elena.

It was like I had found a sibling in Bella just like I had with Jackson. Two humans of whom I could trust with anything. Feeling comfortable to be myself for the first time since I turned into a vampire was strange, but a wonderful strange. I didn't have to hide here, not with Bella and Jack.

"Bath time wolf." She said in an almost apologetic tone, upon hearing Klaus whimper Kol and I both laughed. "Come on don't whine if you get in the tub like a good boy I'll give two steaks afterward." That got him to perked up a bit. He huffed, and rose to sit on his haunches.

"Kol, did Klaus give you that t-shirt?" Kol's lips were twitching from his amusement. "Yes, its on the table." Bella followed his gaze and smiled as she walked over picked it up.

"Tell him I said thank you." She walked off into the bedroom to get ready. While she did that I got ready to record this shit. Damn right I was getting some black mail material.

"Okay to the bathroom." I looked up to see Bella in Klaus's shirt. Seeing that she had killer legs when uncovered by jeans I whistled. I could see Klaus drooling like a real mutt, his tail wagging to top it all off he started whimpering.

"Bella you have some lovely legs there." She seemed to be confused at my complement, which in turn confused me did she ever get told how beautiful she was if not the people from where she came from were insane.

As we walked toward the bath I could see she had prepared before she came out of the room. "Well wolf get in." He looked at her like she was killing him.

He stepped into the and she immediately sprayed him with warm water. Then proceeded to scrub him down with soap. _~"Damon if your fucking recording this know you will die slowly and painfully."~_

Klaus was practically screaming at me. _~"Thanks I almost forgot to do that."~_ I laughed back at him. He started whimpering to Bella now, she hugged him. "Its okay were almost done a quick rinse and you can get out of the tub." I could see Kol and Jack recording this shit as well.

After Bella rinsed Klaus off thoroughly she let him get out of the tub. He shook his whole body getting us all wet. Huffing with laughter. _~You deserved that."~_ He sounded very justified with his statement.

"Wolf if you do that again I won't even give one steak." Bella reprimanding him. He whimpered in defeat. I really lost it then she had such power over the original hybrid and she had no clue.

Exiting the bathroom Bella retrieved two steaks and let them defrost for a bit before giving them to Klaus. _~"Shes good to you even when your in wolf."~_

 _~"I know. She is very sweet to me."~_ He agreed.

 **Kol's POV**

 **(Kol's thoughts from earlier today)**

Running into Jackon was a nice suprise this morning. The little human was always such fun to tease. He looked a little stressed this morning and that had me worried. "Redway you look panicked...?" Wanting quick answers I tried for being nosy...well I was being nosy, but that wasn't the point. He was the only person who could get away with rolling his eyes at me. "Sorry Kol I cant entertain you right now. I am about to visit with my mother after years of being separated from her. I also feel like there is something wrong with Bella."

Even though I already knew who he was speaking of, I still wanted the answer from him. "Your little sister?" He nodded. Deciding to have some fun I didn't give him a choice when I spoke my next words. "Well Redway I could use some of that entertainment you were talking about earlier. Why don't I come with you." He didn't say yes or no, just walked to his car and me having to fuck with him everytime I saw him, I was in it before he even opened his door on the driver's side.

His wide eyed expression telling me that I had succeeded in making him jump a little. I could barley contain my amusement. Whislt he was driving he was very silent, his mind must be going crazy. When he is quiet like this it means he's thinking. "Jackson what's going on inside of that head of yours? I smell rubber burning." He relented after a minute of probably realizing he couldn't lie to me.

"I'm just afraid whatever is bothering Bella will make her leave...and..well I'm not ready to watch her go yet." Those words had me shocked, sighing I told him the truth. "Honestly Jackson I don't think you have to worry about her leaving. She would miss you too much."

"Thanks, Kol." Oh...if only my siblings could see this they would all say I was becoming too soft. Possibly bring this up every time they could get the chance. It was reason I couldn't look at him as he said those words to me.

Everyone may think they know me. Always figuring I will fly off the handle or become angry easily, but that all changed when I met Jackson Redway. He was the one only person I couldn't hurt physically, mentally, or emotionally. For this human man was my true mate. I haven't told anyone in the two years I have known him, because... I don't really understand these feelings yet. I know what they are, but I have never felt them before. They are all very new to me. It's why I went everywhere he went to keep him safe and near.

The moment I walked into Damon's cabin to meet Jackson's little sister, I never expected her to be so...kind or unafraid. She either lacked common sense or she was a very brave young woman. The most interesting thing besides her not being afraid was that I could not compel her, she wasn't even using vervain. Understanding filled me as to why Jackson was so happy to be around her. There was no judgement or expctations to be meant.

Offering me a drink , trying to make me feel at home when she wasn't comfortable. As soon as Jackson mentioned thier mother I got my why. This woman who called herself their mother was suffering from a hangover, had dyed her hair a hideous color, used more makeup than was needed, dressed like she was seventeen instead thirty-nine, and looked at her daughter with hate and resentment. I recognized that look from my own mother it was given to all her children.

Jackson watched his sister and mother's exchange for a moment we were both shocked to see her kiss my brother's muzzle in beast form. Watching Bella walk away, listening to her own mother speak about her as if she were dirt, didn't sit well with me and it was upsetting Jackson. After her senseless chatter for a few minutes Klaus came in from transforming into his human form. If he was angry he was hiding it well.

He sat down and I decided to have a private conversation with him. _~"Well dear brother, Bella is quite a lovely person for a human."~_ When I heard the chuckle in his mind I was not ready for his next words. _~"Yes, she is and I'm glad you approve of her, because she is my mate/imprint."~_ The hybrid had to be fucking with me. _~"You're shitting me..?"~_ As he shook his head it made me think maybe I could tell him about Jackson being mine.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I thought Klaus could use a bath and Damon, Kol, and Jackson could record it... I know I am evil. lol! : )


	6. Chapter 6 Damon's Secret

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 6. Damon's Secret

A/N: Hey everyone miss me? okay you may hate me, but you did miss this story here is chapter 6 please R&R! Suggestions or questions are welcome posotive or negative! ( :

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vampire Diaries and Twilight belong to their rightful owners you all know whom they are.

Warnings: Rated M for sexual, violent, and verbal abuse toward a child. Later lemons.

 **Damon's POV**

Walking up to my cabin a week after the Renee incindent I didn't know what to expect, from what Klaus had told me she had been having nightmares about Liam and wouldn't sleep.

The way he described her thrashing and cries scared the hell out of me for her, I hesitated before knocking if she was crying what the fuck would I do? I'm shit with chicks that cry.

Managing to knock on the door two times she answered within a few moments, she smiled at me, sadly it did not reach her eyes though you could see Bella was tired. Klaus already sat at her feet.

"Hey, Damon come on in." Smiling gently at her wondering how to tell her that she looked tired without sounding like an asshole, I could be mean and nasty to everyone else, but Bella...

"How are you doing beautiful?" Putting on the Salvatore charm, she just rolled her eyes at me. I decided it was time to be blunt, "Bella you look like you haven't been getting enough sleep. Maybe you should take a nap you know relax for a few hours."

She sighed before speaking, "I'm fine I really am Damon just a few uncomfortable nights." Klaus made an annoyed huff at her she glared at him.

"You know if people saw you arguing with a wolf they would wonder about your sanity sweety." Klaus made his way into my mind to talk with me.

 _~"Damon stop flirtting with my mate and talk with her about whats wrong!"~_ I sent him mental images of his bathtime with Bella yesterday.

 _~"Listen scruffy you are going to have to let me handle this my way or you can ask her yourself, and while you're at it do try to explain how you even know shes been having the damn nightmares I'm sure that will go over great...NOT!"~_

Klaus growled at me finally, "WOLF KNOCK IT OFF!" He stopped at her demand amazing what this girl could do to the original hybrid we all feared here in Mystic Falls.

She was irritated, tired, and grumpy as all hell. "Bella talk to me you haven't been sleeping at all since Renee was here, have you?" Bella wouldn't or maybe the word was couldn't look me in the eyes.

"I am starting to remember the abuse like it's happening all over again, if not the day with the knife to my back or the burns on the back of my neck...then it's the first time he molested me." She had a far-off look in her eyes like the memories were a film she was being forced to watch.

" It was three days before my ninth birthday that he first molested me, he said he an early gift for me and I deserved it. I was excited when he was telling me this shit, but I was so young and didn't understand what the fuck was happening until he cornered me in my room. Happy fucking birthday to me." She said sarcastically.

Oh the rage I felt at this fucker, I saw Klaus go to the backdoor I could tell he needed to let off some steam so I let him out and then sat back down.

Bella continued, "The day after that was when I told Renee and she flipped out on me saying that she needed to go out and have a drink, so she left me with him that was the day he took the knife to my back." There was a lot of dettatchment to her voice like we were talking about the damn weather or something.

"Bella do you have any clue as to where this guy lives? Just say the word and I'll go kill him and don't worry about the clean up it's a talent of mine." She chuckled a little at that.

"Damon don't filthy your hands on that bastard, besides I don't have a fucking clue where he is." After a few minutes silence Klaus' whining brought us back to the present.

Bella let him in this time, "Bella I'm filth already I have shed the blood of innocent people for some bitch named Katherine thinking she loved me, when in reality she really loved Stefan more."

Her brow rose for a moment I forgotten I hadn't really told her about Stefan being the favored brother, "Stefan is my little brother and someone whom even my own father prefered to tolerate, my mother was the only one whom really loved me for. So when she passed away and I lost and Katherine came into our lives making me believe I was the favored brother... I let my selfishness and pride get in the way."

I patiently waited for her to condemn me Bella shocked me again. "You mean you were acting like a regular human being, Damon we all have our sins some more selfish than others, but that is exactly what makes us human. So if you think I'm going to judge for wanting to be special and for craving the kind of love that is of total acceptance you're look for it with the wrong person."

She hugged me, I hadn't felt so unjudged from any female human since my mother was alive. She pulled away and looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. "Damon, my best friend Jake and some of his friends are coming for a little get together I am inviting you, you may bring whoever and how many you like I had to buy like five turkeys. I am about to invite Jackson and Kol."

"Can I invite Jere-SHIT!" Oh fuck... My eyes must be wide with my confession all because I forgot Klaus' presents here for just a moment. "This person is your mate right?"

Shocked at Bella's bluntness and perceptivity. "How did you guess?" Bella sighed before she spoke.

 **Bella's POV**

Damon really must not know how taken he sounds with this guy, I am little shocked to know that he is bisexual I wondered if that was how it was with all the vampires in the world or just some?

So I decided to break it to him lightly, I've noticed Damon hasn't been treated gently in quite some time. It was my job to change that.

"Well one the way you spoke this person's name it was said with more than friendly fondness, two you your eyes lit up at the idea and three you just confirmed it. It's kinda how I know that Kol and my brother are mates. Also I had talk with Carlisle Cullen and he spoke about mates with me for vampires."

For some reason I started thinking of Klaus and that made be blush a bit. "Bella has anyone ever told you are super perceptive?" His question made me come back to the situation at hand and laugh.

"Yes, actually that a big complaint from Edward, but I think in the later months he got used maybe even began to like it in some way." I often thought of how I missed the Cullens they are good people.

Damon sighed and I finally inquired out of curiosity. "Does whoever his name feel the same for you?" When he wouldn't look at me I knew he didn't think so.

"May I give you some advice, you know how you make how to make a woman really fall for you just do the same with this person."

His eyes narrowed at me and he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Sex on the first time date won't work this time Bella." Now my lips pursed trying to hold the giggles in.

"I mean be yourself the real you Damon and make him fall for you." Damon looked at me as though I had grown twelve heads, I sighed again. "I will talk to them see if they are even remotely attracted to you."

"You would do that for me Bella?" Placing my hand on his I spoke softly. "Yes, you're like a second older brother to me and I can tell that you have been that way with Jackson. So I am going to help you out any time you need me." His ice-blue eyes softened now.

When my phone rang and I saw that it was Alice's phone number I picked it up right away.

 **Klaus' POV**

Shocked was putting it mildly over what I felt when Damon asked bring the youngest Gilbert over as a guest, then to hear Bella confirm that he was indeed Damon's mate was even more of a jaw dropper.

Never in a million years would I have guessed that Damon had a male human for a mate, then again Bella was my soul mate to my vampire side and then my imprint to my wolf side I guess without her I have no soul at all.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's cell ringing. "Hey Alice I was waiting for you to call soon." She sounded happy to hear from this Alice girl.

 _ **"Bella I am so glad I got in touch with you listen we are all on our way to have dinner with you! Well not eat, but you get the piont we miss you!"**_ This girl had was quite excited about seeing my mate/imprint. Speaking of Bella she looked rather puzzled.

"Are you sure Jake and his like whole pack are coming here?" Ahh so the cold ones and werewolves didn't get along I see. _**"Bella I called the dog to let him know you would have extra company, and as weird as it seems he's actually okay with it."**_ Bella didn't look as though she believed the cold one.

"Alright well since you guys don't eat there shouldn't be a problem, theres a wooded area where you guys can hunt. By the way I have a wolf living with me and a couple vampires staying over here as well, they are really kind so you have to be nice to them too."

My mate always has such an no arguments tone about her when she meant buisness. _**"Don't worry I already informed the family, Edward is curious as to how you are doing?"**_ Huffing my displeasure at the thought of her ex coming here and being around my mate/imprint didn't sit well with me.

It wasn't that I didn't trust her it was him I didn't trust fully.

 _ **"We will be there in like an hour Bella. I can't wait to meet your brother."**_ Bella looked at the clock and sighed a bit. "Well I'm going to let you go Alice I have to some shit together before the pack gets here later."

Well this would indeed be an interesting dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 Us?

Hybrid's Moon

Chapter 7. Us?

A/N: Yo I know it's been awhile I'm really sorry for that!

Disclaimer: No I don't own shit sorry if I did Damon would be madly in love with Jeremy and Kol would be mated to a dude lol. :)

Warning: Rated M for memories of past all types of abuse including sexual, and later lemons.

 **With the Cullens**

 **Alice's POV**

Finally I was going to see my sister again it always feels like forever whenever she's not around, Esme is especially excited to see her.

"Hey... Alice can I speak with you about something, it's important please?" Ah the vision I'd had earlier was becoming reality.

"Sure, Rose whats wrong?" She seemed to hesitate before she spoke. Now I was really puzzled just what the hell could be so difficult to talk about. Suddenly I heard Edward chuckle and got even more confused.

"You better keep your mouth shut Edward!" He just laughed louder, and of course because Jasper can feel other people's emotions he's on the couch smirking like an idiot.

"It's about Bella I want to apologize to her, but I don't know how. I know that when she was here I would always treat her as if she didn't belong. Now I realize that couldn't be farther from the truth. I want to be close with her like you are."

If I could cry I would have I've always wanted Rose to love Bella like I do, how did my visions miss this? "Bella will forgive you Rose and you know we don't need a vision to tell us that." She smiled.

"Baby you know Bells isn't shallow?" She nodded, looking as if she wanted to cry. Emmett came over and held her against him for comfort.

I thought it was time to break the news of what I had saw in my visions whilst hunting the other day. Having to keep it from Edward... well all of them was very hard.

"What did you keep this from us Alice?" Of course he heard that. Pursing my lips I started talking. "Everyone lets go to sit down at the table and talk for a moment."

They all seemed cautious I couldn't blame them the news well the news for them wasn't going to be good. As we sat I sighed and started telling about when the vision started.

"At first I thought maybe I was having a vision about her mother, but then I realized what they were saying and it was soul wrenchingly heartbreaking for me. Anyway apparently Renee has turned a blind eye for over seven years while Bella was molested by a man she was dating and living with, Bella was only eight years old when it all started. He was also very abusive in my vision Bella showed Renee multiple burns on the back of her neck and a scar on back that goes from her right shoulder to her left hip from a knife. Renee believes she is lying after all this time."

Looking around you could Carlisle looking furious which was a very hard thing to make happen, Esme was crying the only way us cold ones could. Rose looked horrified, Emmett had his head in his hands.

My Jazzy was growling and Edward broke a big chunk of the table off. I remember the rage I felt when I first saw that fight between Renee and Bella, never have I ever felt so much rage in my life. Breaking tree after tree imagining it was Renee.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything yesterday, but Bella needed rest." The guilt then crashed into me like a train going out of bounds from losing control from picking up too much speed.

"Don't feel guilty for giving her the day to sleep Alice you had good intentions and they were." Edward's voice was strained.

"Well do you know the name of this fucker cause if so I need to start looking. When I find him he's dead I know we made a promise Carlisle, but for Bella we have to make an exception. Obviously no one has ever taken care of her that little girl...hell she didn't even get to be a little girl its sickening!" Jasper was snarling by the time he finished his rant and we all understood why.

The moment the He and Bella met they formed a sibling bond right away, he loves her as the little sister he'd never had. I remember once he told me she had a sadness deep within her. He asked me to never bring it up to her saying that some people deserved to keep things to themselves. I think now knowing Bella has scars just like him, its made the sibling bond between them stronger.

"Jazz his name is Liam, but thats all I could get from the vision. Alright I guess we all should get going, she's expecting us to be there. Oh one other thing Bella ran into some other paranormals. A few vampires originals to be exact and the hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson... and prepare yourselves, he is Bella's mate he hasn't told her yet though. So keep it quiet."

Everyone looked shocked. "Holy shit... only Bella." Jazzy looked a little worried even he feared the original hybrid he was considered the king of the paranormal world. The Volturi feard him as well.

"He's treating her well?" Edward sounded nervous over my answer. I laughed they all looked at me like I had lost my damn mind. "Yes, he adores her I've seen it." My reply let them relax.

"Great so now how do I give him the talk about treating her right without shitting myself at the same time?" Emmett sighed sadly.

We started heading out.

 **Klaus' POV**

After I could tell Bella was soundly asleep I made my way into the living area where I had hidden my clothes under the couch, after dressing I sat next to Damon at the table.

"So this is why you're constantly saving the Gilbert girl not because you are in love with her, you do it for Jeremy. How long have you-"

He cut me off. "I've known since I first met him.. I was so pissed at first knowning it meant I had been wrong about Kathrine being my mate for so long. I directed my anger towards him, the fucked up thing was every time I metioned a snide comment about his parents death and saw how it hurt him... I fucking hated myself. It was a year ago we talked I saw the real Jeremy and fell hard and fast it was then I accepted that he was mine."

Damon's blue eyes were warm as he spoke of the Gilbert boy, a look he never had when talking of anyone really.

"Trust me I understand the falling hard and fast thing with Bella it was so quick it scared me a bit. I've never felt this way for anyone, never thought I could either." He chuckled.

"Yeah it's hard not to love Bella though. Listen to us we sound like such vaginas right now." He sighed. We heard a knock on the door and were cautious but when I looked out the kitchen window I saw Jackson and Kol always together you would think they were already mated. Shockingly enough Elijah was with them.

Damon opened the door for them. "Hey wheres Bella?" Jackson asked, I pointed to the bedroom and mouthed the words sleeping to him he nodded. "Is she alright?" Kol inquired he was worried about her, after she had treated him with such kindness he begun to grow quite the soft spot for her.

"Yes, shes been cooking all day so Damon here took over. So she could rest before she has to get ready for her guests. Elijah I am to assume you came to apologize I do hope I am correct?"

"I am indeed here to apologize. Do you think she will accept the gesture?" Thinking about it I shrugged and replied. "Even if she does not, you will treat her with respect if you so much as look at her threateningly I will personally break you in half." He nodded quickly.

"I would advise you not to disrespect Damon either she is feircly protective of him. Shes going through some troubling things I don't want her more upset."

"Um what is Elijah apologizing to my sister for?" Oh shit! I had forgotten Jackson didn't yet hear the story. Damon saved me from explaining though.

"He attacked her the other day, her shoulder was badly injured I didn't see how bad, because she can heal wounds just like you." Jackson's eyes narrowed and changed color like they always did when he was angry instead of his usual green color they were steel grey. Which made me wonder if Bella's did that.

"You're so lucky I can't kill you." Jackson was livid, when I glanced at Kol he looked just as angry. "Elijah you had better listen to what our dear brother has instructed you to do, because I won't hesitate to hurt you if I feel Bella is threatened by you." It seemed Bella had another protector.

Not even two minutes of Kol's threat we heard Bella getting up, as she entered the kitchen she got herself some water not even noticing us. I however noticed how adorable she looked when tired and how incredibably sexy her legs were in those boy-shorts she was wearing.

When she turned to face us her eyes landed on Elijah, she glared at him before she spoke up. "What is the insane one doing here?" Elijah looked puzzled for a moment before speaking.

"I assure you I am not insane, I came here to apologize about the injury I inflicted upon you." Bella looked at him with searching eyes trying to gage whether he was telling the truth.

"Fine you're forgiven, but listen here if you ever come at me like that again let me make one thing clear to you, I am not your average human girl you understand?" Suddenly the shift in the air was imppossible not to notice and I realized Bella had more abilities then just healing. The question was what were they?

"Bella is it true you can heal people?" Hearing her brother's voice she calmed and the tightness in the air dissapeared instantly. She smiled at Jackson.

"Yes, I'm sorry I forgot to mention it to you earlier." She sat down next to him. "It's alright Bella I understand." I was glad Jackson wasn't upset with her, I don't think my mate could handle that stress right now.

Not able to resist wanting her attention any longer I commented. "It smells lovely in here what are you cooking?" Already knowing what all she had made I just wanted to hear her speak.

"Oh a big turkery, pot roast in the crock pot, potato salad, and later I'm having Damon grill some stuff I have a lot of mouths to feed and stomachs to fill. Would you like to stay and eat with us? I have to go out and get more steaks already."

"Only if there is dessert." So I would get to eat all this delicious food and spend time getting to know my mate. Fate was smiling down upon me. She smiled.

"I think your demands can be met." My mate already knew how to make me happy, yes good food always made me happy.

"Careful I may not leave if you offer free food all the time and couch to laze upon." She shook her head with a smile on her face. "Wolf would never have it." I laughed if only she how much I would allow myself to be with her.

 **Bella's POV**

"Oh?" Klaus' question made me smile thinking about Wolf's jelousy issues. I sighed and spoke

"He hates males and is very possessive strangely over me almost as if he believes me to be a part of his pack. Also he has issues with sharing steak, I sometimes think he even is annoyed when I make myself some. You two would try to kill eachother everyday." He chuckled at this.

Though the thought of Klaus staying here with me appealed to me quite a lot. He was just so fucking sexy. Our little talk was cut short when I looked at the clock.

"Fuck!" I laughed when everyone seemed startled by my outburst Jackson seemed panicked when he asked, "Whats wrong?" I pointed at the clock before explaining.

"I need to shower, get ready, go to the store come back and prepare a few more dishes for everyone to be full by the end of tonight. Damon do you think you can bring your car so that I can put some groceries in it cause I'm getting tons of shit."

"Sure sweetness." Thanking God I had already brushed my teeth this morning. I ran toward the bathroom closed the door strippd down and and got into the shower.

Taking only about ten minutes to do everything in there. I got out brushed out and tied my hair back letting it dry on its own. Then moved on to my make up only using a natrual look for my face.

Once I exited the bathroom I put on my burgundy red summer dress that reached a few inches above my knee. Black heels that laced up my ankles and I tied them on tightly. Every one thought I was a klutz, but I just let everyone believe that so Alice didn't make wear this shit all the time. Putting a silver bangle and a necklace with a tear drop diamond the that hung from it, a gift from Esme and Carlisle at Christmas.

As I came out of the room everyone seemed to stop and stare. So to get everyone's attention off me, because they were gaping like fish. I asked. "Ready to go Damon?"

"Y-yeah, damn Bella you look fucking delicious." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You guys don't eat what I have prepared so far, order something if your that hungry got it?" They all nodded thier heads mouths still gaping. And Damon and I were on our way to the store.

 **Elijah's POV**

Holy shit Bella was fucking absolutely gorgeous! Klaus was a blessed man to be fated to be with that woman for eternity.

"So thats your mate?" Finally lifting his jaw from the floor Klaus replied, resting his head on his forearms. "Yes... holy god that was hard." I was puzzled for a moment before I scented his arousal and heard our little brother Kol chuckle.

"She is beautiful Klaus I'm happy for you." Kol was actually being sincere and he seemed to really like the girl himself I wondered why.. Kol did love women but he never cared if I drank from one.

"Kol why are you so protective over her?" He turned his dark eyes on me and smiled as he explained. "When I first met Bella she was kind to me usually when I am around any human or even our own kind they are cautious of me, but not her she smiled and offered me tea. She made me feel comfortable to be myself here." I was amazed usually people avoided Kol, this girl however wasn't afraid of him at all.

I would have to get to know her better.

 **Kol's POV**

"Jackson do you think we could take a walk?" Jackson tilted his head to the side for a moment god he was adorable. He nodded. Before I made it to the door Klaus was speaking in my mind. _~"So you are finally going to tell him eh?"~_

Sighing mentally I replied. _~"I wish to have him at my side soon, I can't take it anymore. I need him just like you need Bella."~_ From the corner of my eye I saw him nod once in understanding.

As we made our way into the trail I started speaking. "What do you think of Klaus and Bella being eternal soul mates?" Jackson stopped and thought for a moment.

"Honestly I think its wonderful they already seem like they're falling for eachother, Bella and Klaus deserve happiness. A love that'll last for an eternity you only ever read about that kinda shit in fairy-tale books." I took a step closer to him, his back against a tree and me infront of him caging him there.

"Kol you okay?" I nodded his eyes were dilating I hoped I wasn't scaring him. "Is that something that you wish for Jackson a love for an eternity?"

He smiled. "I honestly don't think I could ever find my mate or have a love like that, after all not everyone gets their fairy-tale." Hearing the sadness in his tone made me feel like a complete ass.

"Listen theres something I've been keeping from you for over two years. I've been afraid to tell you really, but you're... my mate."

Jackson stood there with shock in his eyes and a bit of hurt, shit! "Kol you kept this from me for over two years..are you ashamed of me?" His tone was shakey I couldn't blame him finally I wrapped my fingers around both his hips and brought him closer. His body fit mine like a missing puzzle piece. Nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent I spoke again.

"No, Jackson I swear to you I'm not I've been watching from afar for over two years now and every time you went out on a date with those men I would compel them to leave, while you or they would get up to go to the bathroom and when you brought someone home I would intrude on you on purpose."

"So you're the reason I haven't gotten laid for so long. Why now?" God he smelled so fucking good I traced up and down his neck with my lips as I answered.

"I am hoping you give me a chance to show you that if you decide to be with me I'll be everything you need and want. We can do this however you want Jackson it's your call."

Jackson's shivering from my touch pleased me he seemed to be breahting hard. "Kol I'm not ready for you to claim me just yet I want us to date first, but yeah I want to be with you too." And before I knew what was happening he was kissing me.

After only a moment I started kissing back nipping at his bottom lip understanding what I wanted he opened for me and our tounges dueled we were both moaning, pushing him against the tree imprisoning him though he didn't seem to mind at all.

His arms wrapped around my neck one of his hand tangling in my hair. My own hands on his ass squeezing it tightly, after what felt like forever our mouths separated. Him gasping from the lack of air and me because how fucking turned on I was now.

"Come stay at my place tonight after were done here?" Jackson's request made me excite and nervous. "You don't have to ask me twice what exactly are you planning to with me tonight."

He actually fucking giggled and I thought for sure I would come right there, especially with the wicked fucking glint in his green eyes. "Wicked, wicked things." He smirking the minx.

"I believe we have a deal Redway." I smiled I really couldn't wait to be alone with Jackson.

 **Jackson's POV**

Holy shit could this man kiss and now he would be coming over to my house for the night. I wondered just what kind of naughty things could I do to Kol tonight. Oh the possibilities are endless.

We walked back to my sisters talking and laughing as we got closer I saw Bella and Damon getting the groceries from her truck and his car. It looked like my sister was feeding an army honest to god.

"Here sis let me help with that." She handed me some bags and and thanked me. I saw Kol grab some too, he was so sweet when he wanted to be.

Falling in love with him would be so easy... As we got everything my sister started on her other dishes for the wolves. Some new people arrived as I turned I saw Damon answer the door and a few pale golden eyed bunch walked in. Everyone of them hugged Bella.

"Bella could I speak with you later please?" My sister seemed puzzled and concerned with the blonde haired woman's request, but nodded.

"Sure Rose. Why dont we go in here and talk ok?" Rose nodded and followed her into the bedroom. Klaus and the rest of them had curious looks on thier faces.

"Whats wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

Kluas spoke first with a wide grin on his face. "It seems Bella has more tricks up her sleeve, I can't hear a thing coming from that bedroom." I was shocked my sister had put up a hearing barrier on one room all by herself, I still needed the Bennett witch's help to do that.

"Wow so she's really mastered her abilities huh?" Damon nodded his head, looking amazed. I wondered what else my sister was capable of?

"Jackson I believe you read my letter." The raven haired pixie stated. This must be Alice. "Yes, I did and you were right." She smiled at my words.

"Darlin' please don't let that get to your head." The southern accent through me off it was sexy don't get me wrong I just wasn't expecting it.

"Quiet love." Alice smiled, so this man had to be her mate. He chuckled a bit then looked to Klaus. "So my mate has told me you're Bella's mate." Jasper turned his attenion toward the hybrid.

Klaus smirked. "Your mate is correct, however she is missing one little detail Bella is my wolf's imprint as well. So it makes our bond rare and even stronger than just her being my mate."

Jazz looked at him narrowed eyes. " Well then I guess I don't have to worry about you hurting Bella then. She's been hurt enough from what I hear." Klaus' eyes narrowed at him.

"If you ever know how to find that man please let me know, I'd like to give him a personal visit." Jazz chuckled. "Trust me I'm looking into it and when I do find this bastard, he's going to have a few disgruntled vampires and one very pissed off hybrid."

They both shared a laugh.

 **Rose's POV**

When we walked inside the bedroom Bella reached out and touched the wall with her hand, then a purple glow came from her palm ever wall lit up and then dimmed the light out after a second.

She turned back to me smile on her face before she finally spoke. "Well, now that I've created a silence barrier we have privacy from even paranormal ears. I know that this is a shocker but I'll explain later promise. So what did you want to talk about?"

It took me a moment to get my brain working after seeing her use... whatever the hell that was. After a moment I got my composer back. "Bella I wanted to apologize for the years I've treated like you weren't apart of our family when thats so far from the truth, never once have you judged us for what or who we are you loved us without hesitation. For me to treat you like were beneath us in anyway that was so wrong and I am so sorry."

I waited for her to laugh and tell me to go to hell, but the laughter never came she looked at me instead with warm eyes. "Rose I never once hated you for the way you treated me I understood, it's hard to trust when it's been broken even just once in your lifetime. Especially because that trust was broken by someone you loved. You'd been too hurt to give me a chance I couldn't blame you, I was a complete stranger and a human at that. Rose I have always thought of you as my older sister next to Alice. You have been and will always be family to me. Theres nothing to forgive."

If I could have cried I would have, instead I hugged her tightly. "Alice saw the conversation that you had with Renee, I just want you to know I'm here for you."

Bella hugged me back as she pulled away she smiled at me. "So I am guessing the whole family knows huh?" I couldn't lie to her, I nodded comfirming her question. She sighed for a moment.

"Alright, well lets get out there before the Jake's pack gets here, I have wolves to feed." Bella snapped her finger and the barrier disappeared from the room.

When we came out Carlisle and Esme looked relieved we were both still alive. Even Edward sighed in relief. "Sweetness why didn't you invite me to watch."

I looked over to see a raven hair, glacier blue eyed man watching us. "Damon get your mind out of the gutter we were only talking." Damon smirked wickedly at Bella.

"So naked pillow fights?" Expecting to see Bella blushing when I looked over I was shocked to find to her grinning evily instead. "Maybe, but sadly you'll never know." When Damon's eyes went wide Bella fucking giggled. This was the real Bella? Wow!

Jasper smirked obvously liking her sass, my mate was laughing his ass off on the couch, Edward looked floored, but amused. Esme and Carlisle both smiling warmly at her. Alice giggled along with Bella and suddenly I found myself laughing too.

"Bells you've just caused me lots of visual truama now I need therapy." The brunett with green eyes said teasingly. This had to be her older brother Jackson. The brunett vampire beside him chuckled and looked at him adoringly with his brown eyes. They had to be mates.

The blonde hybrid watched Bella like taking his eyes off her would end his whole world. They weren't even mated yet and yet Bella had him wrapped around her little finger.

When the doorbell rang I was curious becuase I didn't smell the mutts at all. Bella smirked and requested. "Damon could please get that?" Damon's eyebrow rose to his hairline, but he complied to her wishes.

A male voice came from the living area one I didn't recognize. "I didn't know you would be here, maybe I should just leave." The voice sounded nervous and angry.

Bella ran toward the door. "Jeremy! I am so glad you could make it please come in and make yourself at home." I could tell Jasper was using his ability to calm the young man.

"Um... ok uh how do you know Damon?" He inquired suspiciously as he walked further into the house. Bella led him into where we were seated and when he saw the hybrid he paled.

"Hey don't worry Klaus won't hurt you if I tell him not to and well him and Damon are my brother's friends." This news didn't seem to calm the human male at all, he sat reluctantly she offered him something to drink.

"Beer if you have it?" Bella whispered to Damon to get it for him. Jeremy questioned this as well. "Not even gonna ask if I'm old enough to drink?"

She shrugged. "I believe you are old enough to be a rosponsible drinker." He studied her for a moment then thanked her.

"So...um not trying to be rude, but how the fuck did you make nice with the hybrid?" Klaus glared at the young man causing Damon to growl at him and Bella slam her hand down on the table. They both jumped.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" They both looked like scolded school boy. "Damon, Jeremy could you two please go set up the grill? Jake and the rest of the boys will be here shortly." They both nodded and stepped out.

 **Jeremy's POV**

"Come on kid lets go before she kills us." Damon sighed, I rolled my eyes at him. Like he was really afraid of that hot little brunette.

Following him out I noticed something was different, his attitude was somehow happy. "I've put never a grill together before, so unfortunately you will have to be patient with me."

He nodded. "Ah, a grill virgin, don't worry about it _amato,_ I'll take care of it just sit back and watch. Try not to oggle me too much." Fuck! Had he caught me those couple times. I scowled at him.

Brushing his comment off for now I just stood there with my back against the cabin, checking my bag to make sure I'd brough my sketch book and some pencils.

They were my everyday essentials, there were always moments of inspiration that made my figures itch to bring to life what my mind had built the image into.

Lately that inspiration had solely come from Damon, his beauty was unique and breathtaking. I don't doubt he was just as attractive in his human years. In fact I think that becoming a vampire just enhanced it.

However that isn't the only thing that was so alluring about this man, he's also very intelligent, can be very kind, has good intentions, funny, an awesome personality, and wickedly sexy.

He also had his bad moments with his terrible temper and insensitivity about some things. It didn't matter though These were after all the qualities that I myself fell for, the pathetic part he would never know. The fact that he was obsessed with my older sister was heartbreaking for me.

Even if he did find out about my feelings for him, he would never look at me like that. I'm just an ex-drug-addict, Elena's little brother, an ill-tempered teen, and I'm not the best looking either.

I'd say Tyler has a better chance at Damon than I do, I've learned sometimes when you really want something you're not supposed to have you need to let it go.

"Jeremy you alright? You're kinda spacin' out." Nodding my head, I just looked at the ground. It was hard to look him in his glacier blue eyes and not be depressed.

Well, you can't lose what you've never had.

"We need to talk _amato._ " Amazing how five words scared me, what had I done now to annoy him. Instead of letting him know my distress I rolled my eyes.

"About?" Was he going to make a snide comment, that would hurt for a few days? Would he say something about my parents? Or did he want to know what Elena was doing and how she was?

"Us." His tone was gentle something he's never been towards me. My brow rose at this, exactly when did it become 'us' as far as I know there is not even we, let alone us.

"Damon did happen to accidently drink whiskey, with a lot of vervain in it? I can call Elena if you want." Those words really fuckin' burned my throat on the way out.

"I wasn't poisoned _amato_." He laughed, for once though you could tell it was genuine. So what could have killed his IQ off so quickly.

A/N: I know you all really want to kill me for this cliffy, but if you do you'll never know how it ends. ; )

 _*Amato*_ Means beloved in Italian. Damon's POV is next, kisses everyone!


End file.
